Toblerone
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Draco está farto de perder constantemente frente ao trio maravilha dos Gryffindor, decidindo vingar-se da pior forma ao enviar uma caixa de chocolates enfeitiçados a Hermione... mas quem os prova primeiro não é quem ele está à espera... threesome; lemon
1. Doce Imprevisto

**N/A.: **_Bem, um aviso à comunidade: esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícitas, sendo por isso de rating M. Outra coisinha: essas cenas são hetero e slash (pra kem não sabe o k é, fike sabendo que é relações entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo - neste caso de dois indivíduos do sexo masculino), portanto, kem não gosta é melhor não ler. Se não conhece ou quer ter uma outra perspectiva, esteja à vontade ^^ Agradeço ao Marck Evans por me ter iniciado neste mundo de fics slash! Pus como shipper Draco/Harry mas na realidade é um triângulo Draco/Harry/Hermione! tudo ao molho e fé no Big Bang..._

_Fic dedicada à Morgana Bauer e ao Nel Potter, as minhas inspirações do dia-a-dia (adoro-vos!)._

**Cap. I**

_Como é que ela consegue ser tão irritante e ganhar todos os confrontos verbais ao mesmo tempo?_

Draco Malfoy estava possesso, quase expelindo fogo pelas narinas. _Quem é que aquela sangue de lama pensa que é???? Só alguém muito estúpido é que enfrenta um Malfoy… ela vai-mas pagar!_ Ele sorriu interiormente… _E já sei o que lhe vou fazer… ela vai desejar nunca se ter defrontado comigo! _

Para variar um pouco, Hermione Granger tinha conseguido ter a última palavra, ficando o loiro sem resposta possível. Mais uma vez, tinha saído humilhado em frente dum bando de Gryffindors a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

_Vai ter a pior humilhação da sua vida…_

oOo

- Draco, querido, passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Pansy demasiadamente afectuosa.

- O que é que querias que fosse? – retorquiu Draco com brusquidão. Ele estava realmente de mau humor.

- Bem, já sabes que podes contar comigo para _**qualquer**_ coisa… - disse ela dando uma forte de oferecida. Draco olhou para ela, vendo o olhar lascivo que ela achava de sedução dirigir-se para ele, lambendo os lábios ao de leve. Draco rolou os olhos… _mas esta não percebe um 'não'? A não ser que…_

Draco sorriu com a ideia brilhante que acabara de ter… olhando para Pansy fingindo estar subitamente muito interessado nos sinais quase obscenos que ela lhe enviava, sorriu-lhe com o charme típico dos Malfoys. Ela derreteu-se por completo.

- Pansy, gostavas de me fazer um enorme favor? – perguntou ele sensualmente já prevendo todas as reacções da rapariga. Ela suspirou.

- Mas é claro que sim! Tudo o que quiseres… - e olhando para a boca de Draco sentiu a sua completamente seca, humedecendo os lábios de seguida.

_Merlin, podes parar com os efeitos escandalosos?! Comigo não servem de nada_ pensou Draco cada vez mais enojado com o comportamento indecoroso da rapariga. No entanto, gostava de saber que detinha assim tanto poder em alguém. Foi apenas para realizar a sua vingança que não deixou cair a máscara de safado e ficar a olhá-la com cara de nojo. Afinal, actuar era o que fazia desde sempre. Era graças ao seu bom desempenho nesse eterno papel que era respeitado.

- Bem… eu quero vingar-me daquela nojenta da sangue de lama.

- Oh, sim Draco, é claro. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Sim. Tenho um plano, mas apenas o posso concretizar se me _disponibilizares _a tua preciosa ajuda… - disse ele olhando-a como se a despisse mentalmente. A sua actuação estava a fazer efeito.

Ela riu nervosa – Claro, Draco, o que quiseres…

- Então a minha ideia é a seguinte…

oOo

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Harry acabara de lhes contar que se tinha submetido a uma operação muggle para resolver o seu problema de visão de vez – agora não necessitava de usar óculos. Hermione felicitou-o, já que assim ele poderia ver melhor sem ter o incómodo de andar sempre a ver onde os óculos estavam, para além de lhe acentuar muito mais o brilho imenso daqueles olhos verdes fascinantes.

Subitamente, uma coruja que nunca tinham visto entra no salão, transportando um pacote no bico, que deixa cair em frente a Hermione. Ela fica muito admirada, mas não mais do que os seus dois amigos. Ao desembrulhar, percebe que é uma caixa com chocolates, dos seus preferidos! Ela derreteu-se por completo.

- Uau! Eu adoro estes, são os melhores!

Harry enfiou a mão dentro do pacote que antes protegia a caixa e retirou de lá um pequeno papel: "Do teu fervoroso admirador"…

- Que coisa mais lamechas! – disse Harry com ar levemente enojado.

- Cala-te Harry! – disse Hermione rapidamente, ficando vermelha como um tomate – Ele pode ser tímido, tendo medo que o afaste ou algo do género… sendo assim, é normal que não perceba muito da coisa… mas é querido à mesma!

Ron engasgou – O quê??? É tão fora! Achas isso 'querido'?

Ela ficou levemente irritada – Sim, acho Ronald! É bom saber que há quem sinta algo e o tente demonstrar, em vez de ficar apenas a babar-se e dar uma de durão, apenas conseguindo com isso fazer com que as pessoas pensem que tem uma sensibilidade do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete… - e tendo dito isto, levantou-se e saiu do Salão com a caixa de chocolates debaixo do braço.

Ron parecia que acabara de ser esbofeteado – Aquela indirecta era para quem?

Harry fez um esforço enorme para não se rir às gargalhadas – Não faço a mínima ideia… até parece que ela conhece muito bem uma pessoa que encaixa que nem uma luva no perfil… - e deixou soltar uma lufada rápida de ar que não tinha conseguido conter. Ron finalmente percebeu, corando que nem um pimento até às raízes do cabelo.

Se tivessem prestado atenção à mesa dos Slytherin, tinham percebido que Draco não estava normal, sorrindo a par e passo, como se o mundo fosse perfeito e tudo fizesse sentido.

Tinha sido o cargo dos trabalhos convencer Pansy a ajudá-lo, já que a ideia não lhe parecera assim tão boa quanto a ele. Ele percebia bem porquê, ela sentia que o poderia perder para aquela sangue de lama, mas era um risco. Ela tinha ficado roída de ciúmes quando ele lhe contara o que planeava fazer mas, como sempre, levou a sua avante. Ela ajudou-o no que ele precisava. Afinal, também ela queria ver a Granger-Que-Tem-A-Mania-Que-Sabe-Tudo humilhada. Agora era esperar que ela os comesse, e que o fizesse sozinha, de preferência…

Embora Hermione tenha ficado sensibilizada com a prenda, continuava desconfiada, tendo por isso feito detectores de feitiços e substâncias perigosas que ela conhecia. Nada. Ficou ainda mais contente.

Harry atravessou o buraco do retrato, juntando-se a uma Hermione pensativa e solitária.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Ela sorriu – Nada mesmo. Apenas gostava de saber quem é ele… - e libertando um longo suspiro acrescentou de uma maneira quase desesperada – E não sei qual deles comer primeiro!

Harry riu. A sua melhor amiga por vezes agia de uma maneira que ele não conseguia compreender. – E isso põe-te assim tão frustrada com a vida?

Hermione sorriu – Dizes isso porque não provaste ainda estes chocolates… nunca comi uns tão bons… e são todos com sabores diferentes, todos maravilhosos e fantásticos à sua maneira… é impossível escolher um entre tantos assim tão bons! Além disso, estes têm um aroma melhor do que o normal…

Harry ficou falsamente apreensivo – Merlin, Hermione, se não te conhecesse diria que estás apaixonada por eles! – ela deu uma risada – Não conhecia esse teu fetiche por chocolates… - acrescentou ele a rir também.

Ela estendeu-lhe a caixa – Vamos, prova lá um! Como não conheces, podes escolher o que mais te for atractivo no formato… eu já não posso fazer essa escolha, pois conheço-os a todos demasiado bem… - disse ela com uma piscadela. Harry sorriu e olhou para dentro da caixa aberta que ela lhe estendia. – Hummm… - disse ele pensativo, fazendo um inconsciente e leve trejeito com a boca – Acho que vou experimentar este… - e tirou da caixa um com um formato triangular. Ficou a olhar para ele, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um aroma maravilhoso entrar-lhe pelas narinas, vindo do chocolate.

- Então? – perguntou Hermione – Não queres provar?

- Era melhor ainda se com o chocolate pudesse provar mais alguma coisa a acompanhar… - disse Harry baixinho sem a olhar nos olhos, olhando intensamente para o chocolate, como se lhe tivesse a fazer um exame de raios-x com os olhos.

- Tipo o quê? – perguntou ela divertida e ligeiramente provocante.

- Hum, não sei… - disse Harry fingindo estar a ponderar muito no assunto – Talvez… - e olhou provocativamente para ela, sorrindo de uma maneira quase lasciva, o que provocou na rapariga um forte arrepio pela espinha toda. _Desde quando é que o Harry age assim?_

- Sei lá… o que é que achas que falta aqui? – perguntou ele avançando na direcção da morena. Como é que nunca reparara que a rapariga que considerava a sua melhor amiga era uma autêntica bomba? E desde quando é que se tornara extrovertido o suficiente para se tornar tão atiradiço?

Hermione não sabia bem o que pensar. Como é que nunca reparara melhor naquele corpo de deus grego e naqueles magníficos olhos verde-esmeraldas em contraste com aquele cabelo preto todo desalinhado que dava ao seu portador um ar extremamente sexy? Ela não sabia por que raio é que se lembrara disso agora, nem por que é que Harry agia de uma maneira tão diferente do costume, mas sabia que gostava, e isso bastava.

Foi na direcção dele, provocativamente – Hum, talvez possa ter uma ideia… _mas onde é que eu estou com a cabeça??? Hermione, pára imediatamente, ele é teu amigo!_ Mas parar era o que ela definitivamente não conseguia fazer.

A centímetros do nariz um do outro, Harry parou de súbito. Hermione reclamou com uma voz que nem ela reconheceu como sendo dela – O que foi Harry?

- Eu não estou a agir normalmente, nem tu, mas no entanto estou a adorar… - confessou ele com um olhar divertido – Mesmo sabendo que o Ron ainda sente algo por ti…

- Ele é um bebé, nunca há-de crescer… - disse ela fingindo um muxoxo – Eu também sei que jamais faríamos semelhante coisa, mas não me consigo controlar… - e suspirou ao olhar para a boca sorridente e entreaberta de Harry.

- Então… é melhor eu primeiro provar o tão aclamado chocolate, não? – provocou ele a sentir a respiração dela contra a sua.

- Quem quer saber de chocolates? – disse ela quase exasperada, com os olhos completamente vidrados na boca chamativa do moreno.

- Eu! Estou curioso acerca do que te põe tão fora de ti, como esses chocolates! Talvez me ponham fora de mim, tal como a ti… – e dizendo isto, pôs o dito cujo na boca, com uma lentidão nata, provocando Hermione ainda mais.

Ele nunca sentira nada assim. Uma mistura de sensações espalhava-se por todo o corpo, sentindo-se um autêntico deus; aquele chocolate era como uma droga, deixando os seus sentidos meio que entorpecidos… e formando uma vontade mais forte que a sua, nascendo nele sem que ele quisesse… sem que se pudesse controlar, o que o estava a assustar. Estava agora mais sóbrio, questionando-se afinal porque ele e Hermione tinham reagido daquela maneira em relação um ao outro; eles gostavam um do outro apenas como amigos, nada mais! Mas a nova sensação continuava a perturbá-lo… tinha todos os nervos e músculos do seu corpo a teimarem em fazer o corpo sair da sala comum dos Gryffindor e dirigir-se não-sabia-para-onde. Rapidamente se afastou da amiga… mas a sobriedade não durou muito.

- O que aconteceu? Estava estragado? – perguntou ela confusa com a súbita mudança do comportamento do rapaz. Ele estava de olhos fechados, como em êxtase.

- Nada mesmo… apenas preciso ir. – e voltou-se rapidamente para o buraco do retrato.

- Harry!

Ele estacou, ainda voltado de costas para ela. – Sim?

- Porque é que te vais?

Ele olhou-a. Ela quase que não se aguentava em pé, de tão bambas que as suas pernas estavam: nunca vira Harry lançar um olhar tão predador, tão cheio de uma paixão que nunca vira nele. Estava ligeiramente afogueado, com os lábios muito vermelhos, como se estivesse com febre, entreabertos, com um pequeno vislumbre da ponta da língua a tocar ao de leve no lábio superior. À sua frente, estava um Harry Potter completamente desconhecido, com um olhar extremamente lascivo.

- Tenho de tratar de uns assuntos… pessoais.

Ela arrepiara-se ao ouvir a voz que saía da sua boca… se antes era como era, agora…_ oh, meu Merlin! Como é que ele consegue…? Aliás, como é que eu me consigo aguentar em pé? Ah, pois, estou apoiada na mesa…_

Realmente, as suas mãos estavam aleijadas de se agarrar com tanta força ao rebordo da mesa. – E posso saber onde vais tratar desses… assuntos?

Harry riu de uma maneira que a fez sentir uma certa humidade no seu sexo; aproximou-se dela enquanto ria.

- Hermione, Hermione… ainda bem que me deste a provar aqueles chocolates… - dizia ele enquanto com uma mão a agarrava na nuca e a outra ia descendo abaixo da cintura, acariciando as nádegas e apertando-a contra si. Ela perdeu o fôlego de uma vez.

Harry olhou-a rapidamente antes de lhe espetar um beijo rápido e violento, mas que mesmo assim a fez gemer. Desde quando é que ela era masoquista?

Rapidamente a largou, caminhando a passos largos para o corredor, sem olhar para trás.

_Mas que…?_ Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Assim que Harry saíra da sala, a mente dela ficara subitamente lúcida. _O que é que se passou aqui?_

_(continua...)_


	2. Improviso

**Cap. II**

Draco andava aos círculos, esperando. Ele detestava esperar. _Quando é que ela chega?_ Ele sabia que não faltava muito para que ela aparecesse… _por esta altura ela já deve ter experimentado um dos chocolates… só espero que ela não os tivesse comido com alguém ao pé!_ Era a única coisa em todo o plano que poderia correr mal… o único efeito secundário… ele esperava que ela fosse forreta em relação aos seus chocolates preferidos, comendo-os onde não houvesse ninguém para os tirar… é, ela devia ter feito isso… apenas está a demorar porque deve ter tentado usar feitiços detectores de poções. Parva! Essa poção não é detectável, a não ser pelo odor… mas muito poucas pessoas sabiam da existência dessa espantosa variação da poção do amor…

As suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo bater da porta.

- Entra! – disse Draco sorrindo de antecipação. Agora ia mostrar àquela rapariga estúpida que quem manda é ele. Ela ia-se arrepender de o ter desafiado.

Draco abre a boca de espanto ao ver uma cabeça de cabelo preto e desalinhado com uns olhos verde-esmeralda sem óculos espreitar pela fresta… e com um olhar que não percebia o que significava.

- Posso…? – perguntou Harry sorridente, entrando sem ouvir a resposta e sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco. Fechou a porta com um baque surdo, encostando-se nela. Olhava para Draco de uma maneira…

_Mas o que é que se passa comigo? O que é que estou aqui a fazer ao pé do Malfoy??? Ainda por cima não consigo controlar as minhas expressões… até parece que gosto dele! Merlin!_

Draco engolia em seco. Não, não era possível que ela… _Merlin, ela poderia ser mais burra, estúpida, parva ou coisa que o valha? _E começou a enumerar uma série de impropérios, não querendo acreditar que a Granger tinha oferecido um dos chocolates ao testa-rachada. Harry continuava a olhá-lo.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer Potter? – perguntou Draco extremamente irritado.

- Posso perguntar o mesmo… - disse Harry com uma voz sensual. _Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer?!_

- Não tens nada com isso… - e enterrou a cara nas mãos, sentindo-se mais uma vez derrotado… ou talvez não? _Espera aí…_ a Granger iria comer um dos chocolates, era uma questão de tempo… e ainda por cima o testa-rachada-armado-em-herói-que-teima-em-sobreviver também tinha comido… isso significava que ambos ficavam à sua mercê! Oh, sim, isso era óptimo! Poderia não apenas humilhá-la a ela mas àquele idiota insuportável também… _afinal, parece que me vou divertir mais do que pensava…_ e um sorriso debochado surgiu no seu rosto, juntamente com um olhar que não prenunciava nada de bom para Harry.

- Potter, Potter… vieste à minha procura, foi?

- Não me digas que pensámos no mesmo e por telepatia combinámos encontrar-nos aqui? – brincou Harry. _Mas o que…? Será que foi ele que deu os chocolates à Hermione? Será que ele lá pôs algo? Se assim fosse, certamente que a Hermione tinha percebido…_ lentamente, começava a aperceber-se que já conseguia controlar as expressões faciais, embora notasse que ainda não estava totalmente normal. Naquele momento, a sua expressão era de pura raiva.

- O que é que fizeste Malfoy? – quase gritou Harry, afastando-se da porta. Estava com pensamentos assassinos acerca de Draco; como é que ele podia ter feito semelhante coisa? E ele? O que lhe dera para agir daquela maneira com Hermione?

- Não sei do que é que estás a falar Potter… - respondeu o loiro com simplicidade. Se Harry não o conhecesse de ginjeira, acreditaria naquela falsa cara de anjo inocente.

- Não te faças de desentendido! Já percebi que foste TU que enviaste os chocolates à Hermione! O que é que puseste neles???

- Ora, era apenas uma vingançazinha… além disso, era apenas destinada a ela, mas já que também te tenho como bónus… não vou perder a oportunidade! – disse Draco já com uma cara de satisfação no rosto.

Harry petrificou. O que é que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Draco sorriu ainda mais – Vem até aqui Potter! – ordenou ele.

Harry tentou lutar, mas não conseguia fazer frente ao seu corpo que parecia agir por vontade própria. _Mas que raio…?_ Ao se aproximar de Draco, este ficava com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Afinal sempre funciona… - disse o loiro baixinho, perdido em pensamentos não muito bons para Harry de certeza, já que Draco apresentava uma expressão de puro deleite. Ao olhar o moreno nos olhos, este reparou o quanto estavam próximos. _E nem o consigo atingir! As minhas mãos parecem de chumbo, não lhe consigo espetar um murro bem dado… que raiva!!!!!_

Harry bufava de raiva por todos os poros – Se tocas na Hermione nem sei o que te faço…

Draco gargalhou – E como é que estás a pensar fazer isso? Não sei se já reparaste, mas eu tenho controlo sobre ti! Já não consegues fazer o que queres, a não ser que eu mande! Estás escravo da minha vontade Potter! E a tua querida amiguinha vai seguir o mesmo caminho, não tarda… vou fazer com que passem a pior humilhação da vossa vida miserável! – e percebendo o que Harry pensava acrescentou – Não, não vai ser em frente a toda a escola nem coisa parecida… hão-de perceber que a pior humilhação é os vossos actos contra a vossa consciência. Não há pior punição. Se conseguirem conviver com isso normalmente vai ser um feito nunca antes presenciado, logo…

_Vamos sofrer uma tortura lenta do nosso consciente e subconsciente ao mesmo tempo, martirizando-nos com o que vier a acontecer… que vindo desta besta quadrada pode ser absolutamente qualquer coisa… _- concluiu o pensamento de Harry a fala do loiro. Este pareceu perceber que o moreno acabara de entender o que iria acontecer, de certa maneira. Mas não sabia de tudo!

- Muito bem Potter, afinal parece que ainda tens massa cinzenta aí dentro dessa caixa cheia de ar e vento…

- Cala-te seu…! – começou Harry, mas Draco impôs-se ao encurtar ainda mais a distância entre eles, levando a sua mão ao pescoço do moreno.

- Oh oh, que coisa é essa? A fazer-me frente. Está TU caladinho! Tsc tsc… - desdenhou Draco. Harry não conseguia soltar a voz e berrar aos ouvidos do outro, amaldiçoando-o ali mesmo.

Subitamente, a mão que lhe apertava a garganta afrouxou ligeiramente; conseguia respirar melhor. Enquanto as células cerebrais voltavam a receber a dose normal de oxigénio, Harry sentiu uma outra mão passear pelo seu peito, descendo lentamente pelos abdominais trabalhados devido ao Quidditch. Era uma sensação estranha, principalmente sendo aquele loiro oxigenado o autor de semelhante acto. Sem notar, Harry fechara os olhos. Draco interpretou aquilo como um bom sinal.

- Bem bem Potter! Parece que alguém está a gostar…

O moreno abriu repentinamente os olhos, para encontrar os do loiro levemente escurecidos – Achas mesmo que consegues me interpretar? Merlin! O que raio é que estás a fazer??? – perguntou ele muito depressa ao sentir a mão do outro a descer mais abaixo da cintura, atingindo os botões das calças que vestia.

- Potter, está calado! Nunca ninguém te disse que falas demais quando não deves??? – perguntou o loiro um pouco irritado, que parou o que estava a fazer. Harry reparou que o primeiro botão dos jeans que vestia estava desapertado. Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, já que uma dor súbita nascia na parte detrás do seu pescoço, fazendo-o dar um pequeno grito de surpresa e um longo silvo. A sua cara estava contraída de sofrimento. Começou a sentir algo quente começar a escorrer da base do pescoço pelas costas

Draco tinha saído da sua frente, postando-se atrás dele e dando uma forte dentada na pele sensível do moreno enquanto lhe segurava os ombros com firmeza, para que este não saísse do sítio. O seu peito estava junto às costas do moreno, que agora sangrava. Sim, ele queria que ele sofresse física e psicologicamente. Ao enterrar as unhas nos ombros de Harry, este soltou um leve gemido. _Ah, já está a melhorar…_ voltou a encarar o mordido. Este tinha a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para a frente, com a franja negra a tapar os olhos e a boca estava arreganhada.

- Odeio-te Malfoy!

- O sentimento é recíproco Potter… - e continuou a olhar as reacções dele durante um bocado. O testa-rachada até que nem era nada mau… e ficava extremamente atraente quando ficava verdadeiramente irritado. Não que ele fosse gay (pelo menos não se considerava um; no máximo dos máximos, poderia ter uma queda para a bissexualidade), mas tinha olhos na cara.

– Porque raio é que foste parar aos Gryffindor? – perguntou ele tão baixinho para si mesmo que o moreno acreditava não ter compreendido bem.

- O quê?

- Nada, coisas minhas… - retorquiu Draco com voz mais firme. E teve uma ideia para o começo da 'tortura' – Despe-me! E lentamente. – ordenou ele com um novo sorriso de escárnio.

Harry parecia não ter percebido – O quê??????

- Agora viraste surdo? Ou simplesmente o teu 'Tico' e 'Teco'* entraram de férias?

Harry, mais uma vez involuntariamente, começou a despi-lo. Afrouxou-lhe a gravata verde e prateada, retirando-a do pescoço do loiro e mandando-a ao chão com o máximo de força que conseguia, para tentar aliviar a tensão que sentia. Sentia os olhares predadores que Draco lhe mandava, como se quisessem ler a sua mente. Continuou a tarefa, abrindo os botões da camisa do outro rapaz, deixando o seu pálido e perfeito corpo esculpido receber a luz do exterior que entrava pela janela. Harry tinha de admitir: Draco era muito atraente para um rapaz; mas naquele momento apenas sentia nojo do que já se tinha apercebido que o outro lhe iria mandar fazer.

Bruscamente, Draco agarrou nos seus pulsos, ainda olhando para ele nos olhos, parando o que o mandara fazer – Faz a ti mesmo o que me fizeste, mas com paixão…

E as mãos de Harry começaram a rasgar a própria camisa. Draco retirou cuidadosamente a gravata da garganta de Harry, apenas para a enrolar na parte detrás do pescoço – onde estava ainda a sangrar – e o puxar para si, ficando os narizes a tocarem-se. Draco olhou-o longamente. Harry continha as lágrimas de raiva que lhe faziam brilhar os olhos; todo o seu corpo tremia de tanta dose do ódio que lhe impregnava as veias; ele queria matar Malfoy. No entanto, tudo se esfumou no momento de choque que teve de seguida.

Esperando algo frio, rígido e violento do outro, o moreno teve um choque ao sentir uns lábios quentes e suaves contra os seus. Embora odiasse profundamente o dono daquela boca, tinha de admitir: Draco beijava muitíssimo bem! Começando por ser um pouco violento, depressa se tornou quase carinhoso. As mãos grandes e também suaves e quentes do loiro repousavam nos maxilares do moreno, tendo esquecido a gravata no chão, impedindo-o de fugir ao mesmo tempo que inexplicavelmente o fazia sentir, de certa forma, protegido. A língua tocava ao de leve nos lábios do outro, como que pedindo passagem – Harry não conseguiu recusar; subitamente, era como se Draco se tivesse transformado numa pessoa completamente diferente, mais… meiga. Ao sentir a passagem entre os lábios de Harry aberta, Draco tratou de explorar cada recanto daquele doce local, provando o recente gosto a chocolate.

Harry estava completamente perdido no sabor a hortelã-pimenta que lhe entorpecia os sentidos. Como é que era possível estar a gostar de um beijo dado por um rapaz, que ainda por cima odiava, e que lhe iria fazer a vida negra (mais à sua melhor amiga) da pior forma? Ao sentir a boca do loiro abandonar a sua, não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro de perda.

Draco começou a descer a língua pelo pescoço do moreno, deixando-o mais uma vez sem pensamentos coerentes. De tempos a tempos, ia dando outra dentada nas partes do pescoço parcialmente oculto pelos rebeldes cabelos negros, arrancando gemidos involuntários de Harry.

Draco tentou então entrar na mente do moreno, para lhe transmitir o que ele queria que o outro fizesse, já que naquele momento não confiava na própria voz. Pela expressão de Harry, este tinha recebido a mensagem – estava pálido. _Anda lá, não acredito que sejas assim tão lento ao passar do raciocínio para a prática…_

Harry estava agora com uma cara de nojo ao começar a fazer o que Draco lhe mandava.

Começou por desabotoar as calças do loiro, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava o membro já erecto. O menino de ouro de Gryffindor sentiu-se autêntico lixo ao aproximar a boca daquela erecção. Ao fazer isso, ficou ainda mais perto daquela cabeça rosada num tom furioso, algumas gotas límpidas e transparentes vazando do local.

_NÃO! COMO É QUE ELE ME PODE FAZER ISTO? MALFOY, POR FAVOR PÁRA! ALGUÉM FAÇA COM QUE ESTA LOUCURA NOJENTA PARE!_

Sem ter outra escolha e não acontecendo nenhum milagre, Harry não teve outro remédio senão começar a chupar o falo do loiro. Alternava sucção com mordidas, de preferência fortes (quando podia), lançando-lhe sempre que podia um olhar assassino. Parou de o fazer ao constatar que aquilo apenas o excitava mais. No entanto, agradava-o o facto de Malfoy silvar de dor quando o mordia. Já era um começo.

Ao sentir o líquido quente e amargo preencher-lhe a boca, ficou com fortes náuseas. Ao perceber isso, Draco fez-lhe o favor de limpar tudo num movimento de varinha, embora tivesse alguma dificuldade ao fazê-lo… estava com as pernas bambas e tremia um pouco. _Como é que o ranhoso do Potter consegue ser tão insuportável e ser ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente… intenso?_ Para além do moreno ser bom a chupá-lo, ele adorara ver os olhares dele a raiarem puro ódio e nojo. Sim, ele estava a começar perceber que caminho é que a 'punição' iria levar…

oOo

Hermione estava profundamente confusa… o que dera no Harry para agir assim com ela? E ela própria? Enterrou a cara nas mãos de tanta vergonha. Nunca se atirara com tanto descaramento a alguém, e jamais pensara em o fazer pela primeira vez ao seu melhor amigo! _Onde é que eu tinha a cabeça? Bem, é melhor esquecer este triste episódio e provar finalmente um dos meus chocolates…_

Voltou a pegar na caixa e a olhá-la longamente durante o que pareceram horas. Sim, ela realmente tinha um fetiche incontrolável por chocolates, principalmente aqueles! Decidiu tirar um como o que Harry tinha escolhido: um triangulozinho de chocolate com um sabor muito diferente do que esperava…

_continua..._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_* Em honra da Morgana Bauer, que começou a dizer o mesmo (ou quase) todas as manhãs... loooool_

**N/A.:**_ Beeeeem... adorei fazer este capítulo, embora me tenha custado... e muito! mas a muitos pedidos e súplicas da Morgana Bauer (k n comentou, mas me chateuou todas as manhãs - ou quase - haha), consegui fazer este capítulo. Axo k tanto ela como o Net Potter vão a-d-o-r-á--l-o!!!!!! (vá-se lá saber pk... ^^) Acho que até o Marck Evans iria ficar orgulhoso de mim, não? ^^ Bem, custou (principalmente noites mal dormidas pk não conseguia pensar em mais nada - e fazer cenas slash quando nunca se fez não é tão fácil cm pode parecer) mas saiu!!!! e tou feliz com ele!_

Nel Potter: _Deves estar orgulhoso de mim também ^^ axo k este é dos teus capítulos preferidos, não? hahaha as tuas fics tb são inspiradoras, tal como as do Mark... desculpa, mas ele continua a ser o meu 'Mestre' -.-' bem, ele e a Magalud! huhuhu, tu sabes do que falo... ah e tal, fruta madura e suculenta com um doce cheiro... HAHAHAHAHA esta tb é prá Morgana! omg, loucos ao podeeeeer!!!!! Sim, tb axo k sabias pra onde é k o Harry se dirigia... Bjo_


	3. Hora de trocar!

**N.A.1:** _é, eu sei que demorei muuuuuuuito mesmo... mas tive razões pra isso. agora só vou poder eventualmente postar e/ou trabalhar nas fics às 6as e talvez consiga algumas escapadelas ao sábado (realmente, que raio de pessoa dá escapadelas pra escrever e não pra sair à noite e arranjar um namorado??? é, só eu mesmo pra me dedicar mais às fics e à imaginação do que à minha vida social e pessoal -.-'). Espero que gostem! Ah, __no final do capítulo, tenho uma proposta para os leitores__... dêem uma olhada, sim?? Boa leitura!!!! ^^_

**Cap. III**

Hermione nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida. Sentia-se… viva! Mais viva que nunca, precisava de se dirigir a um sítio algures, ela sabia, e depressa! Como se sentiu subitamente cheia de calor, tirou a camisola, ficando de camisa. Mesmo assim, abriu os primeiros quatro botões e arregaçou as mangas até aos cotovelos. Nada… _tenho que vestir uma t-shirt… estou cheia de calor e de genica! Há quanto tempo não me sentia assim…!_ Depois de se retocar à pressa, achou melhor trocar as calças pela mini-saia às pregas. _Agora está melhor!_

Saiu bruscamente da sala comum dos Gryffindor em direcção ao terceiro andar. Qualquer pessoa que a visse notava que ela estava completamente alterada; abanava-se toda, chamando todas as atenções, mesmo as dos Slytherins mais casmurros.

Ao chegar à sala que pretendia nem ela sabia porquê, deparou-se com um cenário estranho: Harry estava com um ar enjoado, sem camisa, com marcas muito vermelhas no pescoço – quase como se tivesse sido mesmo ferido -, e à sua frente estava um Draco subitamente atraente, também sem camisa – o que lhe proporcionava uma visão espectacular do corpo bem feito do loiro, com um olhar lascivo no rosto perfeito, as madeixas loiras a caírem-lhe para os olhos, a apertar as calças.

- Estou a interromper alguma coisa…? - perguntou ela sensualmente._ Mas o que é que se passou aqui? O que é que aconteceu ao Harry? Como é que é possível eu estar a achar o Malfoy atraente????_ - Não precisas de te esconder, Draco…

Draco e Harry viraram-se para a recém-chegada. Harry olhou-a preocupado, enquanto Draco a olhava com prazer – Granger, seja bem-vinda! _Merlin, como é que ela pôde esconder aquele corpo por tanto tempo? Maldita timidez, viva a libertinagem! Ela pode ser do mais irritante que há, mas que tem um bom corpo lá isso tem… e sinceramente fica-lhe muito melhor esse tipo de roupa justa e curta, juntamente com o cuidado com que se nota que se preparou… ui, isto vai ser um arraso!_ Ele olhava-a ávido, como se o facto de não a provar de imediato quase o fizesse ter um ataque.

Ela aproximou-se deles. O olhar chocado de Harry fê-la sentir-se bem – Há algum problema Harry? – perguntou ela provocante ao se aproximar do melhor amigo. Este quase nem se conseguia mexer… a sensação que tivera quando provara o chocolate estava a voltar ao notar o cheiro que emanava dela: o mesmo cheiro que os chocolates! Aquilo estava a deixá-lo doido. Sem se conter, aproximou-se dela com brusquidão, agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a do mesmo modo que o fizera antes de deixar a sala comum.

- POTTER! RUA, JÁ! A tua vez já passou, deixa-a divertir-se um pouco… já te disse para ires!

Harry olhou para Hermione uma última vez e disse-lhe baixinho ao ouvido antes de não se conseguir controlar e fazer o que Draco lhe dissera – Hermione, foge daqui! Ele pôs qualquer coisa nos chocolates, foi ele! Vai-te obrigar a fazer coisas que não queres, vai querer humilhar-te até à exaustão! A humilhação vai vir da tua consciência e subconsciência… essa é a vingança dele! Não te deixes levar, por favor!

Ele não tivera a certeza de que ela o compreendera, pois a amiga estava com uma expressão impenetrável – E quem te disse que não é isso que eu quero? – provocou ela em tom baixo o suficiente para ser audível, o que fez Draco sorrir de maneira escarninha e Harry sair da Sala Precisa triste e preocupado. _Mas o que é que eu estou a dizer??? Acorda Hermione Jane Granger! O Harry sofreu imenso, nota-se isso pelo seu olhar e está a fazer os possíveis para me avisar; ele quer-me proteger! Porque é que o meu corpo não me obedece? Além disso as minhas expressões não transmitem a maneira como me sinto, mas como se fosse outra pessoa a controlar-me…Será que foi mesmo o Malfoy que provocou tudo isto? Mas assim… fui eu a culpada de ter metido o Harry nisto! Os chocolates eram para mim! Oh meu Merlin…! O que é que eu fui fazer? Harry, perdoa-me…!_

Draco foi-se aproximando dela e ela dele. Era impossível não resistir àquele ímpeto.

- Olá, deusa! – disse ele baixinho enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

- Olá, Hades! – ripostou ela enquanto lhe cravava as unhas na parte de trás do pescoço, tal como o loiro havia feito com Harry, embora nesse caso tivesse sido com dentes. Ele silvou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo.

- Humm… gosto do nome; e ainda mais por saber que me consideras o Deus dos Infernos… é bom saber que me consideras um deus! Isso facilita as coisas.

_Desde quando o Malfoy conhece mitologia grega muggle????_ Ela começava a lutar contra o feitiço da poção, mas não conseguia controlar-se tão bem como Harry, pois a poção era mesmo para 'ela'. Tinha uma mistura de vontades, em que ora vencia uma, ora outra. Desta vez, venceu a 'vontade' da poção: Hermione colou os seus lábios aos de Draco, o que não o apanhou totalmente desprevenido pois ele ia fazer exactamente o mesmo. Começou então uma guerra de bocas, a ver qual delas explorava melhor a outra. Os corpos pouco faltava para estarem completamente fundidos, de tão 'colados' que estavam. Os braços percorriam o máximo do corpo do outro que podiam, parecendo autênticas enguias. Hermione não sabia o que pensar… _como é que ele consegue ser tão insuportável mas… oh, Merlin, isto é tão bom…!_ O cheiro a perfume caro do loiro entranhava-se na roupa dela, deixando-a aturdida; nunca estivera assim tão próxima dele e surpreendeu-se a si própria a desejar que aquele rapaz não fosse tão cruel.

Mal davam tempo para respirar; Draco depressa se dispôs a praticamente arrancar a t-shirt dela, deixando pele com pele, exceptuando a porção tapada pelo conjunto interior da morena. Ambos ardiam como autênticas labaredas, apenas ansiando mais um do outro. _Mas o que raio é que eu estou a fazer?!?!_ O pouco controle que conseguiu arranjar foi por água abaixo quando ele a encostou à parede, fazendo com que as pernas dela se enlaçassem à volta da sua cintura, apenas sendo ele a suportar o corpo dela. Como que adivinhando o que ela pensava, Draco respondeu:

- Estás a fazer o que sempre desejaste no teu íntimo mais profundo… apenas te dei um empurrãozinho – acrescentou ele com um sorrisinho brincalhão.

Hermione estava pasma. Ele era tão convencido e parecia tão… _fofo?!_ Ela estava certamente sob o efeito daquela maldita poção… mas o que ele dissera não era mentira de todo, e isso preocupava-a. Sempre se tinha sentido atraída por ele, embora o preferisse ver bem longe dela. Ele era demasiado… cruel, frio, convencido, tudo junto! Isso era demais para ela. Se ele não fosse tão insensível e arrogante…

Draco olhou-a com interesse – Se eu não fosse o quê?

Ela paralisou. Ele ouvira o que ela pensara? Aliás, ela tinha pensado aquilo em voz alta??? _Oh, não…_

- Anda lá – insistiu Draco com voz sensual, sabendo que a tirava do sério – Se eu não fosse tão insensível e arrogante o que é que acontecia?

Hermione tentou calar a sua boca com toda a força que conseguiu arranjar. A poção que ele tinha lá posto era bem potente…_ vá lá, Hermione, já aguentaste coisa pior! Já conseguiste sobreviver a vários crucius! Consegues aguentar isto… tu consegues…_

Draco começou a acariciá-la suavemente e sem pressas, pois sabia que ela iria falar mais cedo ou mais tarde… era uma questão de tempo… sentiu o arrepio da morena quando lhe passou os dedos pelas costas, trilhando a coluna dela, o que o fez excitar-se ainda mais….

Hermione percebeu o volume que crescia abaixo de si, o que não ajudou em nada. Aquilo estava perigosamente perto de onde ela supostamente deveria querer bem longe. Já estava húmida de novo, e apenas queria que Draco não se apercebesse disso… mas foi tarde demais: o gemido que ela não conseguiu conter foi a gota de água.

Draco já estava a explorá-la com os seus longos e hábeis dedos, apercebendo-se do estado da morena, deleitado. _Com que então… a menina certinha._

Enquanto a penetrava lentamente com os dedos, deixando-a completamente louca, começou a percorrer também com uma lentidão nata com a língua um trilho do peito ao maxilar. Quando se aproximou do ouvido da morena, ele próprio fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não a possuir ali mesmo, sem preparação nenhuma.

- Então..? – insistiu ele, deboche.

Hermione nem conseguia coordenar os pensamentos… oh, Merlin!!!! Com o que é que ela estava preocupada antes, mesmo? Já nem sabia… nem importava no momento! Tudo o que existia era Draco, o seu toque, o seu calor, o seu corpo, aquela boca que fazia maravilhas… _OH MEU DEUS!!!!!_

Draco acabara de lhe apanhar o lóbulo da orelha, estando a mordê-la ao de leve. A sua respiração quente e arfante junto ao ouvido deixava-a ainda mais húmida, cada vez mais excitada.

_Oh, Merlin, nunca me tinha apercebido que era tão sensível assim nesse ponto…_

Quando a língua se decidiu juntar à festa, ela perdeu completamente o controlo, não conseguindo conter os gemidos que iam aumentando de tom, à medida que Draco lhe mordia, lambia e chupava a orelha enquanto aumentava as estocadas com os dedos; cravou as unhas inconscientemente nas costas do loiro mais uma vez, arrancando profundos gemidos de dor e prazer do rapaz.

Ao sentir o volume de Draco praticamente a rebentar com as calças justas, ela dispôs-se a largá-lo para lhe abrir o ziper, agarrando aquela magnífica erecção com a mão e começando a fazer movimentos descendentes, na direcção da base, enquanto o acariciava.

Desta vez, era Draco quem estava a perder todo o controlo. Não tardaria, chegariam ao clímax.

Ao dar uma dentada um pouco mais forte na orelha de Hermione, ela teve a certeza de que o local estaria a sangrar… havia de se vingar quando estivesse mais sóbria do cocktail de sensações… no momento, ela não conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente.

Já nenhum deles sabia como é que subitamente o soutien da morena se encontrava no chão, juntamente com as calças do loiro. A sua mão livre acariciava o peito dela, fazendo-a arfar cada vez mais.

Tudo o que existia no momento eram eles os dois, aquele cocktail de sensações, aquele ritmo em crescendo. Aquele paraíso mascarado de playground.

O ritmo estava no máximo e ambos escorregadios do suor pelo esforço físico intenso; estavam no limite.

O que murmuravam era completamente incoerente.

- Draco… ahhh!

- Hermione… não aguento mais…!

Nenhum deles ouviu o que o outro disse, mas também… quem se importava no momento??? Nem eles sabiam o que diziam com tanto tesão.

Com um grito em uníssono, ambos atingiram o clímax. Draco ejaculou na mão apertada que a morena mantinha no seu membro, e ela apenas não tinha caído ao chão por estar prensada contra a parede pelo corpo trabalhado do loiro sexy.

Apenas se ouvia o arfar repetitivo e super audível proveniente dos dois.

Ao pousar a cabeça no ombro dele, Hermione teve a reacção espontânea de o morder com força, o que o fez silvar. Ao se dar conta, viu que ele sangrava da mordida.

- Acho… que… estamos… quites… então… - disse o loiro baixinho, com óbvia dificuldade em respirar, sorrindo lascivamente.

Hermione notou os olhos enegrecidos de luxúria. Reparou também que estavam no chão, ele de joelhos e ela ainda no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado da cintura do loiro, completamente espremida contra a parede. Nem tinha reparado que haviam escorregado suavemente para o chão… e o loiro parecia também só ter reparado nesse facto naquele momento, já que estava ligeiramente surpreendido.

- Uau… nunca pensei… - disse ele para si mesmo, continuando com o tom baixo.

- Nunca… pensaste… o quê? – quis saber ela com a curiosidade aguçada.

Ele olhou-a com um cansaço divertido – Primeiro… ainda quero saber… o que aconteceria… se eu não fosse tão… insensível e arrogante. – concluiu com um sorriso triunfante.

A morena olhou-o descrente – Estás a fazer… bluff.

Ele riu – E quem te garante isso? Eu sei que… despertei a tua curiosidade… e agora… não vais dormir descansada… até saberes o que eu estava a pensar.

Surreal! Depois de uma transa beeem cansativa, ali estavam os dois, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, velhos inimigos, exaustos, conversando animadamente, como se fossem amantes desde sempre e se as desavenças nunca tivessem existido.

No entanto, o efeito da poção estava a diminuir… e Hermione estava a dar-se conta do que acabara de fazer.

_Oh meu Merlin, eu NÃO POSSO te feito ISTO!!!!!!!! O que é que me deu!?!?!? Sacana do Dra… Malfoy!!! Odeio-te, odeio-te, odeio-te…_

- Odeio-te!!! – disparou ela tentando empurrá-lo para longe, infrutiferamente.

Ele ficou ligeiramente tenso, debaixo dela. As tréguas tinham acabado.

- O sentimento é mútuo… sangue-de-lama.

Ela olhou para ele, mas Draco estava de costas para ela; já tinha saído debaixo dela, estando a vestir as calças novamente, pela segunda vez, pelo mesmo motivo… o que é que o levara mesmo a fazer aquilo??? Ah, sim, pois… vingança.

Hermione fez o mesmo, mas em tempo recorde. Não queria estar ali nem mais um minuto. Como é que ele tinha sido capaz de a usar daquela maneira? Sabia que ele era sacana, mas nunca pensara que ele pudesse chegar àquele ponto.

- ODEIO-TE, DRACO MALFOY!!!!!! – disse Hermione enraivecida, gritando enquanto saía, não conseguindo aguentar as lágrimas. Iria tomar um loooongo banho, a ver se aquela imundície que sentia poderia sair. No fundo, não acreditava muito nisso; no entanto, tinha de tentar.

Draco ficou sozinho. Enquanto acabava de apertar os botões da camisa, pensava no que ocorrera nas últimas horas… Harry, Hermione… o que iria fazer? Afinal, tudo isto tinha sido mesmo para… ah, sim, vingança… de quê, mesmo??? Toda a situação lhe tinha dado mais do que pensar… tinha de rever prioridades, definitivamente.

--------------------------------------------------

**N.A.2:**_ E então? gostaram do capítulo??? Bem, em primeiro lugar quero deixar claro que comecei esta fic numa altura em que estava completamente... eu diria... maluca! haha, é, eu nunca pensei em realmente fazer uma fic tão... bem... com cenas tão explícitas, tanto entre Dr/Hr como no shipper slash Dr/H. Do género, eu adoro ler histórias de rating M, muitas delas são mesmo boas, mesmo (e sinceramente, muitas delas são bem melhores) as com cenas slash. No entanto, uma coisa é ler, outra é escrever! Bem, como eu estava a dizer, eu comecei esta fic um pouco tipo "Puf! E fez-se o Chocapic!!!", não criei exactamente uma linha coerente de raciocínio... ok, acho que já estou a engonhar demais; é assim: __**eu gostva que os(as) leitores(as) me digam se querem que a fic termine com Draco/Hermione ou Draco/Harry!**__ Dependendo da maioria das respostas, assim farei a fic de maneira a que o Draco fique ou com um ou com outro! Sem a vossa participação, não há fic pra ninguém! Aviso já! Portanto, se gostam da fic, se a seguem, se têm preferência ou se pra vocês tanto dá, por favor, enviem reviews a dizer! __Sem reviews, não há fic!!!__ (aliás, até pode haver... a Morgana Bauer trata de me lembrar constantemente - diariamente - quem é o seu shipper preferido nesta história... -.-'). Enfim, fico à espera!!!!! Beijinhos a todos e obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews que tenho recebido!!!!_

**N.A.3:**_ Ok, esqueci-me de dizer uma coisa... ainda vou pôr mais um ou dois capítulos antes do verdadeiro ultimato... tinha-me esquecido que primeiro ainda preciso de acrescenta ruma coisinha... ^^ Bjoooo_


	4. E agora?

**N.A.:**_ Eh... eu sei, demorei séculos a postar... eu sei, não precisam me bater mais... já levei o suficiente... -.-' Mas enfim, o cap novo cá está, espero que gostem!!! ^^ Reviews são bem-vindos!!!!!! Agradeço desde já a todos os que comentaram a(s) minha(s) fic(s). E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM!: **DIGAM-ME QUAL O VOSSO SHIPPER** (casal/par)** PREFERIDO!!!!!**_

**Cap. IV**

Um moreno de olhos verdes intensos andava de um lado para o outro na sala comum dos Gryfindor, de semblante preocupado. O que iria fazer agora? O que _poderia_ fazer? Tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall tinham saído da escola, em missão para a Ordem da Fénix. Não tinha ninguém em quem confiar para o ajudar.

_Meu deus, Hermione, espero que estejas bem… dentro dos possíveis._

- Harry…? – perguntou uma voz fraca.

Ele olhou imediatamente para a direcção do som, o retrato da Dama Gorda. Hermione tinha acabado de entrar na sala comum. Tinha a cara e os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas derramadas.

Ele correu a abraçá-la – Hermione…

Ela desatou num pranto – D-desculpa p-por n-não te ter d-dado ouvidos… m-mas eu não c-conseguia…

Ele interrompeu-a – Eu sei, nem eu… desculpa por não ter sido mais forte por nós dois…

- Não podias… - após um curto silêncio apenas interrompido pelos soluços da morena, ela perguntou sem esperar propriamente uma resposta – Porquê? Porque é que ele nos faz isto?

- Ele é doentio…

Sim, ele era doentio… mas… sendo assim, era suposto que nenhum deles tivesse gostado, certo? Então porque é que ambos desejavam no momento que o loiro não fosse tão… 'Malfoyano'? Tão… 'ele'? Tão insuportavelmente odioso e sensual e atraente e carinhoso quando queria e…

_Oh, Merlin! No que é que estou a pensar? Devo estar louco/a!_ Sim, ambos pensavam no mesmo.

- Achas que ele nos vai deixar em paz, agora? – perguntou ela desconsolada e com uma réstia de esperança.

- Ele não vai desistir assim tão facilmente… agora que nos tem na mão vai ser um perigo ainda maior. Ele tornou-se imprevisível…

- Sim… - concordou ela a contragosto.

Harry levantou-lhe o queixo com um dedo, de maneira a que ela olhasse para ele nos olhos.

- Hermione, temos de passar a estar juntos estejamos onde estivermos… nada de idas à biblioteca sozinha…

- Nem de praticar Quidditch sozinho…

- Pois… juntos talvez lhe consigamos fazer frente. Temos de ter confiança em nós mesmos… - disse ele enquanto lhe afagava a cara, limpando os traços das lágrimas.

- Mas Harry… tu reparaste bem na nossa maneira de agir? Eu não agi normalmente nem tu, e…

- Por falar nisso, peço imensa desculpa por te ter… feito aquilo. – disse ele constrangido.

- Não tens nada de pedir desculpa, a culpa não foi tua. Além disso, eu também não estava normal…

- Mas que raio é que ele fez para os chocolates terem este efeito? Tu verificaste se tinham alguma substância estranha ou feitiço?

- É claro que sim, fiz todos os feitiços que me lembrei… o problema é que não detectou nada! Nunca ouvi falar de algo semelhante…

Harry suspirou, desanimado. Se nem Hermione conhecia… estavam feitos – Onde é que puseste os chocolates?

- Em cima da minha cama… tive de ir o quarto trocar de roupa antes de… de…

- Sim, eu percebi… temos de impedir que mais alguém os coma – e depois disse com outro tom – Tens o lábio inferior cortado… foi ele?

Hermione acenou em confirmação – Acho que sim… por acaso nem tinha reparado que o tinha… _estava tão entretida e distraída…_ era o que lhe apetecia acrescentar.

Harry ficou com uma expressão de grande desalento, enquanto lhe tocava com o polegar na ferida – Está a infectar…

- Hermione…? Harry…? – perguntou uma voz confusa – Mas o que é que…?

Ambos levantaram a cabeça para ver uma cabeça ruiva de alguém que os olhava incrédulo.

Ron tinha acabado de entrar na sala comum, ficando em choque com o que via. Só aí é que os outros dois se aperceberam de como se encontravam: Hermione tinha a t-shirt justa colada ao corpo, pelo suor da 'sessão humilhante' com Draco, estava com a mini-saia, agarrada a Harry, com os olhos ainda brilhantes… o moreno, pelo seu lado, estava pior ainda: como tinha rasgado a camisa na Sala Precisa, tinha-a deixado lá, de tão ansioso que estava por se vir embora do local… ou seja, estava de tronco nu, chegado a Hermione, com uma das mãos ainda na sua face e a outra com o polegar no lábio cortado dela. Estavam muito próximos e ainda afogueados pela 'sessão'… sim, aquilo poderia facilmente dar em mal-entendido…

- Ron… - começou Harry ao notar o familiar semblante de 'quase-explosão-de-impropérios' de Ron. Não conseguiu continuar a frase.

- VOCÊS TRAÍRAM-ME!!!! HARRY, NUNCA PENSEI QUE ME PUDESSES FAZER UMA COISA DESTAS! OUTROS TALVEZ, MAS **TU** NUNCA! SEMPRE SOUBESTE QUE EU GOSTAVA DA HERMIONE, SEMPRE TE FIZESTE DE MEU AMIGO QUANDO AFINAL ANDAVAS ATRÁS DELA… E TU, HERMIONE! EMBORA SEMPRE ESTIVÉSSEMOS ÀS TURRAS, SEMPRE ME PARECEU QUE O SENTIMENTO FOSSE RECÍPROCO, E… ARGH!!!!!!!

Ron estava realmente possesso. Começou a arrancar tufos de cabelo, o que pôs os outros em choque.

- Ron, não é nada disso… - começou ela ao se tentar aproximar dele – Estás a entender tudo ao contrário…

- Ah, sim?!?!?!? – respondeu ele mal-disposto – Então como é que eu deveria entender, hem?

- Ron, deixa-nos explicar… isto não é o que parece…

- Definitivamente…

- Pois claro, nunca é 'o que parece', é sempre a mesma coisa… mas pronto, vou fazer-me de estúpido: expliquem lá! Dou-vos uma oportunidade. Uma! Expliquem-se!

Quando ambos abriram a boca para contar os 'horrores' a que tinha sido submetidos, a língua colou-se-lhes ao céu-da-boca. _Mas que…?????_

Só lhes faltava essa: que não pudessem falar do assunto com ninguém a não ser com quem estivesse sob o mesmo efeito.

- Então?! Estou à espera! – disse um Ron estupidamente irónico, cada vez mais convencido da sua teoria.

Harry estava profundamente irritado, só lhe apetecia bater em alguém – Caraças, não consigo!!!

Hermione também estava possessa – Nem eu… o Malfoy vai-mas pagar…

- O que é que a doninha albina tem a ver com o que acabei de presenciar? Eu sei que ele é culpado de muita coisa, mas por isto… não sou assim tão estúpido. Nem a Luna caía nesta…

- Ronald Weasley, a Luna pode ser aluada, mas é bastante inteligente! – retorquiu uma Hermione assanhada – Aliás, se fosse ela aposto que ia tentar entender e não ia começar logo a tirar conclusões precipitadas!

- Hahaha, não me faças rir! – gargalhou sarcasticamente o ruivo – Então eu é que ando a tirar conclusões precipitadas?! Vocês dão azo a isso! Nem conseguem explicar porque NÃO HÁ nada para explicar… eu odeio o Malfoy tanto como vocês, mas nem tudo gira à volta desse bastardo.

- Aí é que te enganas!!! – disse um Harry já com vontade de esmurrar o melhor amigo por ser tão cabeça dura – Tudo isto é por causa do Dr… Malfoy!!! – apressou-se a corrigir. Merlin, ele ia chamá-lo de Draco outra vez?!?!?

Hermione estava devastada - O Harry tem razão Ron, o que ele nos fez parece que nos impede de falarmos disso a alguém…

- Que conveniente!!! – e vendo que já estavam a entrar mais pessoas na divisão, apressou-se a encerrar a discussão – Ao menos podiam ter dito a verdade! E eu que sempre confiei em vocês… Tsc! – e virou-lhes as costas antes dos outros poderem dizer alguma coisa.

Hermione voltara a chorar, desabando em cima do sofá, indo ser consolada por Harry. Neville, sempre preocupado com os amigos, foi ter com eles.

- Hermione, estás bem? Hey, o que é que se passou com entre vocês e o Ron? Ele parecia prestes a partir a cara a quem fosse louco o suficiente para lhe dirigir a palavra… vocês discutiram?

Como Hermione estava incapaz de pronunciar alguma coisa coerente, foi Harry que respondeu com voz fria e uma expressão assassina – Sim, Neville, discutimos. Diz-me uma coisa: se visses alguma coisa, algo que te deixaria muito constrangido, que metia os teus melhores amigos ao barulho (e por isso mesmo tirarias conclusões obviamente precipitadas), amigos que sempre tinham confiado em ti e tu neles… algo que fizesse com que duvidasses deles… irias tentar perceber a versão deles ou teimarias com a tua? Irias tentar descobrir por ti mesmo, se eles pura e simplesmente não conseguissem explicar o porquê daquela determinada situação devido a um feitiço ou poção? Ou irias embora de trombas convencido que tinhas visto o que não poderias ter visto já que não era a realidade?

Neville ficou um pouco abananado e confuso com o que o amigo dissera, mas ponderou um momento, com expressão séria. Pouco depois, respondeu – Bem… eu acho que pura e simplesmente confiava em vocês! Depois de tudo o que passámos juntos… então vocês e ele!... É, eu simplesmente confiava em vocês e tentava descobrir a verdade. Por mais que me parecesse que a tal situação fosse de… traição, por exemplo… acho que nenhum de vocês teria razão nenhuma para me mentir, muito menos a ele.

- Mesmo se pensasses que o teu melhor amigo te roubou a futura namorada? Se pensasses que eles to tinham escondido durante muito tempo?

Desta vez, Neville nem pestanejou – Sim, é claro! Nunca me pareceu que a vossa relação fosse mais do que como irmãos. Sim, é verdade que vocês são muito chegados, mas daí a haver romance… ná!

Harry suspirou, ligeiramente mais calmo. Neville era um bom amigo, dos melhores.

- Mas afinal o que é que aconteceu para ele pensar que vocês gostavam um do outro?

Chegaram-se a um canto, para ninguém os ouvir. Depois da explicitação de como Ron os encontrara, Neville dedicou-se a tentar adivinhar o que lhes tinha acontecido, já que eles não o conseguiam fazer. Sempre que tentavam, os músculos pareciam que tinham cãibras. Não se conseguiam mover.

Passadas umas horas, Neville conseguiu entender minimamente o que lhes tinha acontecido. Quer dizer… já percebera que tinha sido o Malfoy a enviar os chocolates a Hermione de manhã, e que eles tinham alguma coisa que fazia com que os dois jovens tivessem de se submeter ao autor do 'crime'.

- Bem, não creio que haja alguma maneira de parar isso… se nem a Hermione conhece… bem, só me resta tentar meter juízo na cabeça do Ron… - e dizendo isto, despediu-se deles e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

Após um momento de silêncio, Hermione ganhou coragem para dizer como se sentia.

- Harry… tenho uma coisa para te confessar… - dizia ela apertando as mãos e olhando para elas.

Harry olhou-a nos olhos, embora ela não devolvesse o olhar. Estava corada.

- Diz. Sabes que podes contar comigo… - disse o moreno a sorrir carinhosamente.

- Promete-me que não vais deixar de me falar. Por favor… já com o Ron foi o que foi e não te quero perder a ti também e…

- Hey, é na boa! Conta-me o que se passa…

- Bem… eu não desgostei **totalmente**… do que se passou entre mim e o Draco.

Harry ficou como se tivesse sido petrificado. Hermione percebeu o sentido errado daquela quietude – Por favor, Harry, não me julgues de cabeça quente, por favor…

- Eu não te ia julgar… - disse Harry com voz estranha – Aliás, até te entendo…

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, sem entender. Harry já não a olhava. Estava ligeiramente corado também.

- Tu… também… gostaste…?

- Não de tudo… odiei-o enquanto ele me fazia aquilo, mas… tenho de admitir, embora me custe imenso fazê-lo… ele sabe como beijar.

- E tocar…

- E morder…

- Sim… e como deixar pessoas que o odeiam completamente à sua mercê.

- Mas teve ajuda de algo para isso… não foi apenas seu mérito.

- Mas tens de admitir que ele tem charme, Harry…

O moreno não respondeu. Falar sobre aquilo já era demasiado mau. Caramba, ele nem era gay! As suas divagações foram interrompidas pela voz suave de Hermione.

- Por momentos cheguei a desejar que ele não fosse sempre ranhoso, estúpido, mesquinho, ruim, mau, vaidoso…

- Narcisista, pérfido, arrogante, orgulhoso, presunçoso…

- Acho que é melhor ficarmos por aqui em relação a maus adjectivos que caracterizam Draco Malfoy… - concluiu uma Hermione mais sorridente.

- Sim, é melhor é…

Se fossem entrar nos adjectivos bons… Merlin!

- No entanto – continuou a morena -, temos de o fazer ver que não pode ter tudo o que quer. Mas como é que podemos fugir deste efeito?

- A única solução que vejo é a que propus…

Pois era… e agora? Será que se iriam safar da próxima vez? Sim, pois era mais que certo que Draco Malfoy não iria parar por ali…

_(continua...)_


	5. Vingança É Um Prato Que Se Serve Frio I

**N.A.:**_ Oi gente!!!!!! Eu explico a demora: eu tentei fazer chantagem com a Morgana Bauer pra poder postar este cap, mas ela não cedeu... então a Marcia B. S. tentou fazer chantegam comigo pra ela postar os caps das fics dela... ^^ é, tudo em cadeia... mas aí eu percebi qual o problema da Morgana, portanto tá mais que perdoada e vou postar este cap (que é o penúltimo) que é dedicado à Marcia B. S., que me incentivou (mesmo que com chantagem) a continuá-la... Bem, no final não se esqueçam de fazer uma autora feliz e deixem o ar de sua graça sim? (tradução: deixem review) ^^ **Beijocas a todos/as!!!!!**_

_Agora... **Enjoy!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

Cap. V

Ambos se dirigiram para os respectivos quartos, onde se demoraram num looooongo banho.

Hermione viu a caixa de chocolates aberta em cima da sua cama e aproximou-se dela cautelosamente. Quem diria que aquela caixa continha a fonte dos seus problemas?

Suspirou ruidosamente, frustrada, pegou na caixa e fechou-a, guardando-a de seguida debaixo da cama. Deitou-se sem se conseguir deixar levar pelo sono. Estava demasiado preocupada para conseguir pregar olho.

Pensava no que acontecera momentos antes, quando chegou à sala comum dos Gryffindor e viu Harry de tronco nu. Estava a remoer o que Neville dissera: "_Nunca me pareceu que a vossa relação fosse mais do que como irmãos. Sim, é verdade que vocês são muito chegados, mas daí a haver romance… ná!_" Pois bem, ela sempre quisera que fosse essa a ideia que passasse… é claro que gostava de Ron, e muito, mas… também era verdade que se sentia atraída por Harry. No quarto ano, quando mais ninguém sem ser ela apoiou Harry e sempre esteve do seu lado, a atracção foi um pouco pior, e com o afastamento de Ron aumentou ainda mais. Sim, Harry mexia muito com ela, por mais que não o quisesse admitir. Eram os melhores amigos, é verdade, mas Harry tinha muito mais cabeça do que o ruivo, e confiava nela a um nível que nem ela percebia muito bem. Seria possível que também ele se sentisse um pouco atraído por ela? Merlin, é claro que não… ela seria sempre a 'melhor amiga', e ela sentia-se feliz por isso… sentia-se atraída, mas não apaixonada. O facto de Draco ter feito aquilo que fez também não ajudava nada… agora eram apenas eles os dois que estavam naquilo juntos, não podendo contar com mais ninguém.

Sem se aperceber, começou a recordar cada momento desde que chegara à torre dos Gryffindor… Merlin, ver Harry de tronco nu era fabuloso. Sim, ela estava mal, mas tinha olhos na cara. Ver aqueles olhos esmeralda transparecer preocupação aquecia-lhe o coração. Aqueles braços fortes a circundarem-na como se a protegessem… os pequenos e aparentemente inocentes toques pela sua face e lábios…

Gemeu levemente. Calou-se rapidamente. Ficou imediatamente alerta e chocada. Desde quando se tornara uma ninfomaníaca? Merlin, como ela amaldiçoava o maldito Slytherin…

Se ao menos se pudesse vingar de Draco… fazê-lo sofrer da mesma maneira… e fez-se luz!

Já sabia o que tinha de fazer! Apenas precisava de falar com Harry… e urgentemente. Quanto mais depressa melhor…

Pegou de imediato no galeão falso com que costumava convocar as reuniões do ED, modificando-o para que apenas Harry recebesse a mensagem. Vestiu-se rapidamente, sem ver bem que peças colocava, e apressou-se a sair do seu dormitório sem fazer barulho. Desceu as escadas e sentou-se no sofá, à espera que Harry viesse ter com ela com o Manto da Invisibilidade. Ele apareceu pouco depois, com o cabelo ainda molhado e com a face e os lábios corados. Ela ficou boquiaberta quando o viu: ele trazia uns jeans escuros e uma t-shirt preta colada ao corpo, e trazia o Manto na mão esquerda. Engoliu em seco.

- Hum… - começou ele enquanto esfregava o pescoço com o nervosismo – Eu peguei nas primeiras peças a que deitei a mão…

- Ouviste-me queixar?

Ele sorriu e olhou-a finalmente nos olhos. Desta vez, quem ficou boquiaberto foi ele. Ela não percebeu – O que foi?

Ele pigarreou baixinho – Estás… bastante… huh… bem.

Ela olhou para si mesma. Tinha um top bem justo e decotado que ela muitas vezes utilizava para dormir e os calções curtinhos que fazia parte do conjunto. _Boa!_ Pensou ela com ironia. _Vesti um pijama de verão!_ Suspirou – Eu… também não vi o que estava a vestir… com a pressa…

- Sim, sim, eu compreendo-te… - apressou Harry a dizer – Mas… hum… qual é o tal plano?

- Ah! Sim… - lembrou-se a morena – É o seguinte… - e sentaram-se enquanto ela lhe explicava a ideia que tivera.

Quando terminou de falar, Harry sorria de orelha a orelha – Brilhante! Hermione, és brilhante!!! – levantou-se e dirigiu-se a ela, abraçando-a fortemente. Aquilo se resultasse… Merlin, quem agora deveria ter cuidado era Draco Malfoy. Harry estava tão contente que não se controlou e deu um beijo rápido mas intenso em Hermione. Quando se deram conta do que faziam, afastaram-se rapidamente.

- Hermione… desculpa, eu estava super feliz e…

- Harry, não há nada para perdoar. – sorriu Hermione – É normal estarmos encantados da vida por termos arranjado uma solução para este suplício… vamos então até à Sala Precisa?

- Sim, claro! Quanto mais depressa acabarmos com isso melhor! – suspirou – Felizmente que amanhã é sábado… seria impossível acordarmos para irmos ter aulas…

- Fala por ti! – exclamava a morena enquanto Harry os cobria com o Manto e começavam a sair da torre dos Gryffindor para deambularem pelos corredores na direcção da Sala Precisa – É claro que eu acordaria para ir às aulas, isso nem sequer se coloca em questão!

Harry riu baixinho – Eu sei, rapariga, tem calma, não stresses! Estás muito nervosa…

- Eu espero que isto dê certo…

Harry demorou a responder – Também eu, Hermione… também eu.

Quando lá chegaram, passaram pela passagem três vezes, desejando o que precisavam para que o plano funcionasse. Não tardou a que uma porta surgisse na rocha maciça, porta essa que se apressaram a abrir. Entraram. O que viram deixou-os maravilhados e com um sorriso estúpido na cara. Olharam-se. Sim, aquilo iria resultar de certeza…

Após cada um se ter dirigido a um livro de uma estante que lá aparecera, e depois de terem gasto bastante tempo à procura do que queriam, Hermione deu um grito vitorioso. Harry apressou-se a ir ter com ela.

- Então? Encontraste alguma coisa?

- Sim! – mas o seu semblante apagou um pouco ao continuar a ler mais para baixo – Mas precisamos de 15 dias para a concretizar…

- 15 dias?! Como é que podemos escapar sempre ao Malfoy durante 15 dias?!

- Ele deve ter conseguido os ingredientes mesmo quando estavam a sair… há aqui alguns, como a folha tenra arroxeada de uma mandrágora jovem que se conseguem de 15 em 15 dias… eu sei que elas deitaram essas folhas há um par de dias (ouvi a professora Sprout dizer isso ao Neville), o que foi o suficiente para que o Malfoy se pudesse apoderar delas… e a gelatina dos olhos de Acromântula é raríssimo… nem sei como podemos arranjar isso…

- A ver se falamos com o Hagrid… ele deve ter algo do género…

- Pois… esperemos que sim… no entanto, as folhas não podem ser apressadas, logo, temos de esperar 15 dias até termos tudo pronto… a não ser que o Hagrid também as consiga e antes do tempo.

Harry pensava em soluções para o problema que se lhes deparava. Até que a luz se acendeu.

- Hermione… e se ele ficasse doente? Tipo, algo que não se cure muito depressa… algo que demore tempo… até pode ser doloroso, que não lhe faz mal nenhum.

Hermione teve vontade de rir – Assim de repente… fizeste-me lembrar aquela vez no nosso segundo ano em que a bludger amaldiçoada do Dobby te partiu o braço… e o Lockhard te fez desaparecer os ossos e…

- … E foi o cargo das dores para os fazer crescer de novo… Merlin… - suspirou Harry, franzindo o sobrolho com a má recordação – É, acho que isso serviria muito bem… além disso, sempre poderia chocar uma gripe… com um braço com os ossos a crescerem, aposto que não se cura tão depressa.

- Boa ideia… - disse ela enquanto de voltava a dirigir à prateleira para procurar outro livro – Ahá! Encontrei! Aqui está uma poção para o pôr engripado… agora… - voltou-se para Harry – Como é que vamos fazer com que ele parta o braço?

Harry pensou um pouco e desatou-se a rir às gargalhadas.

- O que foi?

- N-Nada… mas é que… Merlin, como é que eu me pude esquecer?

- Esquecer do quê?

Harry olhou-a triunfante – Amanhã há jogo de Quidditch… Slytherin contra os Ravenclaw. O Draco é seeker, logo, vai ter de jogar…

Hermione sorria – Boa! Mesmo que ele se cure antes dos 15 dias, espero que consigamos os ingredientes que nos faltam a tempo. Agora só tens de falar com o Dobby! Ele até pode pôr uma poção que provoque gripe no sumo do Draco, amanhã de manhã…

- Merlin, Hermione, tu serias a última pessoa da qual eu esperaria ouvir algo assim!

Ela riu – Mudam-se os tempos… mudam-se as vontades! Já dizia um poeta muggle…

Harry sorriu abertamente e disse em alto e bom som - DOBBY!!!

Ouviu-se um sonoro 'crack', e o pequeno elfo doméstico apareceu diante dos seus olhos.

- Harry Potter senhor! Harry Potter chamou Dobby e Dobby correspondeu ao chamamento! Dobby considera Harry Potter como seu amo, sim senhor! – e viu finalmente quem mais estava na divisão – Hermione Granger senhora! Hermione Granger ser amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby estar muito feliz por vê-la!

A morena sorriu – Olá para ti também, Dobby! É um prazer ver-te!

- Desculpa lá ter-te chamado a esta hora, mas… - começou Harry, mas foi cortado.

- Harry Potter não precisa de pedir desculpas a Dobby! Dobby está sempre disponível para Harry Potter senhor! O que é que Harry Potter quer que Dobby faça?

- Hum… - Harry olhou para a amiga, e juntos explicaram o que queriam que o elfo fizesse. Dobby sorriu.

- A família Malfoy tratou Dobby muito mal… ainda bem que Albus Dumbledore senhor deixou Dobby trabalhar nas cozinhas quando Harry Potter libertou Dobby! Dobby finalmente aprendeu que os elementos da família Malfoy já não são seus amos. Dobby vai fazer aquilo que Harry Potter pediu, imediatamente! Até amanhã, Harry Potter senhor!

- Até amanhã, Dobby! – exclamaram os outros dois. Um novo 'crack' e o elfo tinha desaparecido. Os dois amigos olharam-se malevolamente.

- A vingança… - começou Harry.

- … é um prato que se serve frio. – terminou Hermione – E agora… ao trabalho com a maldita poção!

oOo

O plano correra maravilhosamente bem! Draco ficara engripado e sem ossos num braço graças ao feitiço que alguém (comandado via _Confundus_ de Harry) que se enganara e em vez de lhe reparar o braço, fez desaparecer todos os ossos do braço esquerdo. Draco ficara em tal estado de choque que desmaiara ao ver o seu braço completamente flexível.

Os dois amigos não se contiveram e riram às gargalhadas com olhar cúmplice que não passou despercebido a Ron, que ainda não lhes falava. O ruivo também estranhava que ambos estivessem a desenvolver umas leves olheiras debaixo dos olhos, pois não sabia das suas actividades pós-expediente concentradas numa poção. Se fossem Slytherins, Snape iria felicitá-los pelo excelente trabalho e empenho, dando-lhes um 'pequeno' bónus de pontos. Mas eles eram Gryffindors, e Snape provavelmente iria castigá-los severamente se os apanhasse a fazer tal coisa.

Agora teriam hipóteses de fazer a poção que queriam com calma e cuidado.

Assim decorreu uma semana inteirinha, sem percalços. No entanto, Harry e Hermione não se separavam a não ser quando iam à casa de banho (e mesmo assim ficavam à porta) e quando iam dormir. Todas as manhãs esperavam um pelo outro.

Seria naquela noite que iriam adicionar as folhas tenras de Mandrágora e a gelatina dos olhos de uma Acromântula, que haviam conseguido graças a Hagrid, mais cedo do que o esperado.

- É agora… - sibilava Hermione cheia de expectativa – Vamos ver se isto resultou…

- Tem de ficar incolor, certo? – quis confirmar Harry a olhar duvidosamente para a pasta vermelha que via no caldeirão.

- Certo… adicionamos estes dois ingredientes ao mesmo tempo… - e ambos colocaram as mãos sob a abertura do objecto borbulhante, com as mãos a tocarem-se devido ao estreitamento da tal abertura. E adicionaram os dois últimos ingredientes em falta.

A poção ficou vermelha viva, qual holofote, que subitamente se tornou num tom alaranjado, passando para amarelo, amarelo-claro, branco… e até ficar totalmente incolor. Hermione começou a pular de alegria e Harry lançou os braços ao ar. Finalmente a poção estava pronta! Só havia um pequeno problema…

Para além de se sentirem super felizes por terem concluído com sucesso a tal poção variante, começaram a sentir os efeitos secundários do odor da mistela. As suas hormonas começaram a entrar em rebuliço, impedindo-os de raciocinar com clareza.

Num momento estavam a abraçar-se pela conclusão da sua primeira meta, no outro estavam de lábios colados e com os braços a percorrer o corpo um do outro, ofegantes. Ambos tinham a leve consciência de que não deveriam fazer aquilo, mas não conseguiam parar – o odor entupia-lhes os sentidos e o bom senso. Apenas estavam bem se estivessem colados um ao outro.

Gradualmente, as mãos de Hermione faziam com que a capa de Harry caísse por terra, enquanto o moreno lhe fazia o mesmo. Ambos suspiravam e gemiam levemente, mordendo e beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontravam um do outro, do pescoço para cima, enquanto as mãos exploravam o resto dos corpos, desabotoando botões de camisas e acariciando músculos alongados de costas bem delineadas.

As suas mãos estavam a escorregar para as coxas da morena quando um breve vislumbre no Mapa dos Marauders deu a entender a Harry que alguém os tinha seguido até ali, e esse alguém ficara do lado de fora, sem conseguir entrar.

Harry sorriu ao ler com clareza o nome dessa pessoa. Chegou-se mais a Hermione, encostando-a contra a parede com suavidade, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Fomos seguidos… - e trincou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Merlin, ela era MESMO sensível ali.

- Humm… - gemeu ela – E… quem… é?

- O nosso amiguinho amuado…

Hermione riu – Queria ver o que ele diria se nos visse assim…

- Queres que o convide a entrar? – perguntou um Harry sedutor com uma sobrancelha erguida. Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso de quem andava a tramar alguma.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia melhor… - e dirigiu-se à porta. Mesmo antes de a abrir, voltou-se para Harry outra vez, desta vez com um ar interrogativo e ligeiramente confuso – Não achas que falta aqui qualquer coisa?

O moreno ponderou no que ouvira – Sim… mas não me parece que seja o Ron a peça que falta… - e voltou a sorrir lascivamente para a morena, que retribuiu, abrindo a porta de seguida. Harry não era visível para quem olhasse de fora.

- Sim, Ronald? O que queres? – perguntou ela num tom de impaciência, encostada ao varão da porta e com uma mão sobre a cintura, provocantemente. Embora ela sempre tivera uma queda para Ron, agora apenas achava que ela era simplesmente… demasiado ruivo! Os olhos não brilhavam daquela maneira peculiar como acontecia com Harry e Draco, e começava a fartar-se daquele ar que o ruivo sempre fazia quando não entendia alguma coisa óbvia demais para a generalidade das pessoas. Isso dava cabo da sua paciência. Adorava Ron, mas a sua maturidade parecia ter congelado nos 11 ou 12 anos.

Ron olhava para ela estupidificado. Notou que ela estava corada e com os lábios mais vermelhos do que o normal. Estava também despenteada e com alguns botões da camisa desapertados, deixando vislumbrar um pouco do seu soutien negro – Eu… - aclarou a voz – Eu vi-te e ao Harry virem para aqui… o que é que vocês me estão a esconder? Caramba, somos amigos há imenso tempo! Sempre fizemos tudo juntos! O que é que mudou na semana passada?

- Tudo, Ron. – disse Harry enquanto aparecia atrás de Hermione, enlaçando-a pela cintura e deixando as mãos ficarem mesmo abaixo da curva dos seios dela – Tudo mudou. – e pousou o queixo no ombro da amiga. Ron estava a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas. Abria e fechava a boca repetidas vezes, sem produzir um único som. A cena estava a ser hilariante para o duo, que conseguiu conter o riso a custo.

- Então… - conseguiu articular Ron, embora com muita dificuldade – Vocês… andam?

- Não exactamente… - disseram os dois, com o sobrolho levemente franzido. Hermione pareceu lembrar-se de algo – Ah, Harry, eu vou só acabar de preparar as coisas, sim? Volto já! – e, desembaraçando-se dos braços do moreno, voltou para dentro da sala, para guardar a poção.

Ron olhava desalentado para Harry. Nem tinha forças para gritar, como era a sua vontade no momento. – Porquê? Por que é que não me disseste nada?

- Acerca do quê?

- Tu sabes bem do quê! Não te faças de desentendido! Porque é que não me contaste que gostavas da Hermione?

- Eu sempre gostei dela. – mas acrescentou – Mas sempre como a minha melhor amiga! Ainda agora é assim que a vejo… mas…

- Então se a vês como AMIGA, como dizes, porque é que vocês estão sempre juntos, não se largando nunca, sempre assim tão… tão… - nem sabia como classificar aquela estranha situação.

Harry sorriu levemente – Vais achar que estou a gozar com a tua cara mas… como já te disse, a culpa é do Malfoy.

Ron levantou um pouco a voz – Estou a começar a ficar farto dessa conversa sobre a culpa disto tudo ser da Doninha Albina!

- Mas é a verdade, Ron! Sei que não acreditas, nem eu acreditaria se me contassem, mas juro que é a verdade! O Draco é que nos fez uma… coisa. – continuava sem conseguir falar no assunto – E foi isso que nos fez ficarmos tão próximos… creio que é uma… - pareceu ponderar seriamente no assunto - Como é que se diz…? Ah, Amizade Colorida! – e olhou de novo para Ron, que já tinha a pele da cor dos cabelos – Devias experimentar um dia destes…

- HARRY!!!! – gritou Ron, já não aguentando mais – NÃO ACREDITO QUE… ARGH!!!!! – e deitou as mãos à cabeça. Sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. E desde quando é que o amigo (ou suposto amigo?) tratava o Malfoy por Draco?!

Harry teve vontade de rir – Acho que é melhor tomares um chá de camomila, a ver se te acalmas…

Hermione apareceu de novo – Olá outra vez! Perdi alguma coisa? – acrescentou ao notar o estado do ruivo.

Harry olhou-a intensamente – Ele acha que estamos apaixonados.

Ela desatou-se a rir a bandeiras despregadas. Ron ficou confuso. Já não sabia o que pensar.

Ela virou-se para ele, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que se tinham formado pela gargalhada – Ron… o que há entre nós não é amor, vê se entendes! Eu considero o Harry como o meu melhor amigo, não como namorado ou possível namorado!

- Mas então…

- Apenas estamos ligeiramente modificados devido a um efeito colateral de uma coisa que estamos a preparar… e por falar nisso, Harry, esquecemo-nos que isto poderia acontecer. Era suposto termos tapado 'aquilo' com um manto, para evitar que sentíssemos o odor e que acabássemos nesta situação…

Harry parecia compreender aquela conversa que fazia a mente de Ron andar à nora.

- Pois foi… bem que foi estranho termos acabado assim, sim… já estou a sentir os efeitos diminuírem… o que fizeste?

Ron parecia ter sido momentaneamente esquecido.

- Ao guardar 'aquilo', tive de a tapar, certo? O cheiro desapareceu… agora é uma questão de tempo até voltarmos ao normal…

- MAS DO QUE RAIO É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO A FALAR? – interrompeu Ron, que já não entendia nada – O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM A FAZER AÍ DENTRO?

Harry sorriu mesquinhamente – Quando aqui chegámos ou mesmo antes de te abrirmos a porta?

Ron corou fortemente – Esqueçam, não quero saber… - estava farto daquilo. Já nem sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se traído, e desprezado. Sentia-se lixo. Mais valia ir-se embora. Sendo assim, deu meia volta com lágrimas nos olhos e dirigiu-se o mais rápido que conseguia de volta para a Sala Comum.

Quando o ruivo se afastou, Hermione e Harry pareceram ficar mais lúcidos, ficando em choque com o que tinham acabado de fazer ao seu melhor amigo e com o que eles próprios tinham feito _juntos_, antes de Ron aparecer. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a boca tapada por uma mão e terror espelhado na cara. Harry tapava os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto se amparava no vão da porta com a outra. Ambos estavam pálidos e a tremer ligeiramente. Hermione soluçou, e Harry abraçou-a. Ela correspondeu.

- Hermione… desculpa. – sussurrava o moreno, desolado.

- Desculpa-me tu… eu… - e desatou num pranto, agarrando-se ainda mais a Harry, que lhe alisava os cabelos com ternura.

- Shhh…

Ficaram assim durante longos minutos até Hermione quebrar de novo o silêncio.

- O que faremos agora?

- Temos de pôr a segunda parte do plano em prática, e no mais curto espaço de tempo possível. Temos de pôr o Draco no lugar. Já vimos a repercussões que isto está a ter, mesmo sem ser intencional…

A morena acenava com a cabeça, ainda enterrada no ombro dele – Sim… pedimos ao Dobby que meta esta poção no sumo do Draco, amanhã de manhã? – a afirmação tornou-se numa pergunta.

Harry cerrou os maxilares e franziu as sobrancelhas – Sim… sim, ele irá fazer isso… a partir de amanhã, Draco Malfoy irá perceber quem somos afinal… amanhã veremos quem é a marioneta…

* * *


	6. Vingança É Um Prato Que Se Serve Frio II

**Cap. VI**

Draco Malfoy acordara com boa disposição, coisa rara. Teria sido do tempo que passara na enfermaria para que o braço voltasse a crescer? Ele apostava a sua fortuna (pronto, talvez não toda, mas uma boa quantia) de que a bludger estava enfeitiçada para andar sempre atrás dele. E por causa do Potter e da Granger, como vingança pessoal. Sim, tinha a certeza de que eram eles que estavam por detrás do esquema…

Sorriu interiormente. Como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa… aqueles dois Gryffindors eram bem estúpidos. Para a próxima faria pior…

Mme. Pomfrey dera-lhe alta na noite anterior, e estava feliz por se livrar daquela intrometida.

Só tinha pena de não encontrar o 'parzinho' no grande salão. Gostaria de rir bem na cara deles. Mas enfim, não se pode ter tudo… ao menos o Weasel estava com ar emburrado… _Ele não está com os amiguinhos ranhosos?! Uau! Nunca pensei viver o suficiente para ver isto acontecer… andam sempre grudados, parece que têm cola… alguma coisa grave fizeram para que ficassem assim…_ e sorriu ao cogitar na hipótese de ele ser o responsável devido ao feitiço inerente à poção que estava nos chocolates.

Com o seu divertimento a tentar adivinhar o que raio acontecera para separar o trio maravilha, nem reparou que o que tinha agora dentro do copo não era sumo de abóbora, mas um outro líquido… um líquido que cheirava maravilhosamente bem… sim, aquele cheiro ajudava às suas divagações.

Pegou nele e deu um grande trago. Sentiu-se subitamente poderoso e sedutor. Bebeu o resto de um trago, espantando os seus colegas de equipa.

Blaise estava particularmente com um ar preocupado – Draco, está tudo bem contigo? Parece que te queres embebedar em sumo de abóbora… o Firewhisky é mais eficaz, e tu sabes bem disso… - terminou ele com um meio sorriso, recordando uma das muitas festas em que tinha participado na mansão Malfoy.

Pansy decidiu-se a entrar na conversa – Oh, sim, concordo plenamente com o Blaise, Draco… aquelas festas em tua casa são MARAVILHOSAS!!!!! – e piscou-lhe o olho, numa tentativa inútil de parecer sensual.

Draco quase nem os ouvia. Aquela poção era ainda mais forte do que a que ele tinha feito com Pansy… pelo menos nos efeitos odoríferos.

O loiro chamou os dois amigos com um sinal de cabeça, indicando um lugar mais privado, fora do salão.

Quando chegaram ao hall notaram que não estava ninguém. Draco humedeceu os lábios e virou-se para os outros dois, colocando as mãos no ombro de cada um.

- Malta, eu adoro-vos, a sério que sim. Mas simplesmente não fazem o meu estilo! Eu sei perfeitamente aquilo que quero, mas será que vocês sabem o que querem?

Blaise e Pansy estavam com o olhar ligeiramente desfocado para a boca do loiro. Por Salazar… aquele cheiro… aquilo estava a enlouquecê-los!

Draco continuou – Agora… eu por acaso sei o que vocês querem. Portanto, andem aos amassos, fiquem em pelota, façam o que quiserem, mas que seja longe de mim, sim? Não quero ficar doente, já me chegou o tempo que estive na enfermaria…

Os outros dois acenavam com a cabeça a cada palavra proferida enquanto se iam aproximando da origem daquele aroma, em transe. Quando estavam demasiado perto, Draco segurou-lhes os queixos próximos ao seu bem a tempo, virou-os de maneira a que se encarassem mutuamente e deixou que eles fizessem o resto, tendo-o apenas como espectador. Rapidamente o inusitado casal estava grudado, e Draco já não tinha a certeza de onde começava um e acabava o outro, de tão enrolados que estavam em pleno hall.

- Sugiro-vos a irem para uma sala vazia ou uma passagem secreta… se souberem onde se encontram… - e dito isto, continuou o seu caminho.

Ele nem conseguia pensar como deve de ser. Para onde ia? Sentia os pés a pisarem almofadas e parecia seguir um odor estranhamente familiar… um odor que o atraía por demais.

Mas… sim, ele conhecia aquele caminho… aquelas tapeçarias não lhe eram desconhecidas… ele estava a ir na direcção da Sala Precisa!

Viu imediatamente a porta na parede de pedra. Aproximou-se e ouviu ruídos do lado de dentro. Que estranho… normalmente não se ouve nada… seria de propósito?

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. O que viu deixou-o de boca aberta por momentos, até se transformar lentamente num quase sorriso lânguido.

_Quem diria…!_

oOo

Hermione e Harry tinham decidido tomar o pequeno-almoço mais cedo que todos os outros, para não encontrarem nem Ron nem Draco. As ordens já tinham sido dadas a Dobby, para o elfo pôr a poção no copo que Draco normalmente usava. Eles sabiam que agora era uma questão de tempo até o loiro descer a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Finalmente teriam a sua vingança!

Utilizaram as passagens secretas para fugirem dos alunos, até chegarem à Sala Precisa.

Mas havia um pequeno problema, com o qual eles não se estavam a conseguir desenvencilhar: ambos estavam a ficar verdadeiramente atraídos um pelo outro. Tanto Hermione como Harry haviam tido nessa noite sonhos NADA inocentes um com o outro… e com mais alguém, que nenhum deles conseguiu reconhecer a face, embora suspeitassem interiormente tratar-se de Draco Malfoy.

Ao saírem da última passagem, mesmo antes da Sala, ouviram passos. Harry puxou-a imediatamente para dentro da passagem de novo, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão e pressionando-a contra a parede. Aquela passagem não era lá muito espaçosa, e por isso estavam mesmo muito juntos, ouvindo as respirações de cada um. Ambos fizeram o seu melhor em prestar atenção a quem lá vinha.

Era Ron, seguido por Neville. O ruivo andava em passos largos, bufando constantemente.

- Deixa-me em paz, Neville!!! Já estou farto que me digas que estou a entender tudo errado!!! Eu sei que tenho razão, e ponto final! Não vais ser tu a convencer-me do contrário…

- Mas Ron, ouve-me… - insistia Neville, correndo atrás do amigo, desaparecendo do corredor, deixando-o novamente deserto. Mas nem Harry nem Hermione se mexiam.

Estavam agora vidrados um no outro. Harry sentira umas ligeiras cócegas nos dedos que prensavam a boca da morena, mas só agora percebera que era a língua dela que as provocava. O que lhes estaria a acontecer? Será que Draco já bebera a poção e que isso também os afectava? Afinal, eles tinham sentido os efeitos secundários inerentes à confecção da poção!!! Será que isso…

- Harry… - murmurou a morena com voz fraca, interrompendo as divagações dos dois – Temos de ir andando… já não está ninguém no corredor… é a nossa oportunidade!

Harry sorriu lascivamente, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, olhando para a boca dela – Acho que tens razão… mas deixo-te prosseguir com uma condição…

- Qual…? – tremeu ela de antecipação ao sentir a respiração do moreno na sua boca.

- Acho que não preciso de o dizer em voz alta… ambos sabemos do que precisamos… - e começou a lamber lentamente, com a ponta da língua, os lábios entreabertos de Hermione, desenhando o seu formato.

Ela suspirou de frustração e não aguentou. A mão encontrou a gravata do amigo, e puxou-a, até os tirar da passagem. Uma porta enorme materializou-se imediatamente à sua frente, que ela abriu de rompante.

A Sala transformara-se num local mais do que adequado às 'brincadeiras' que estavam a pensar fazer um com o outro e com Draco, quando este chegasse.

Mal a porta se fechou, Hermione empurrou Harry contra ela, olhando-o com ar predador. Ambos estavam com os olhos escurecidos de luxúria, e quase nem se davam conta do que faziam.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e investiu contra a morena, empurrando-a até uma mesa ligeiramente inclinada atrás dela, nunca parando de a beijar, enquanto lhe abria os botões da camisa branca a uma velocidade recorde.

Nunca desfazendo o mega beijo, Hermione apressara-se a fazer desaparecer as calças do amigo, deixando bem visível o estado de excitação do moreno. Com uma das mãos agarrou firmemente os cabelos negros rebeldes, como se dependesse disso para não cair por terra, e colocou a outra dentro dos boxers do amigo, começando a masturbá-lo freneticamente, de quando em vez brincando um pouco com a cabeça do membro erecto, arrancando gemidos profundos de Harry contra a sua boca.

O moreno não perdeu tempo em contra-atacar. Fê-la abrir as pernas de maneira a que se conseguisse encaixar nelas; fez com que a saia do uniforme escolar subisse de maneira a poder chegar ao ponto crucial. Afastou a peça fina de tecido já húmido para o lado e começou também a masturbá-la, fazendo-a enlouquecer com os seus toques. Aos poucos, um ritmo intenso foi tomando forma, ao início lento, depois a acelerar. Enquanto o ritmo aumentava de intensidade, ambos sentiram um odor familiar… doce, mas não enjoativo… perfeito.

A porta da Sala abriu-se, deixando entrar nada mais nada menos que um loiro arrogante que nenhum dos dois sabia com certeza se odiava ou amava.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se na ombreira da porta, aparentemente deliciado a ver aquela cena. Como é que ele entrara ali??? Ah, pois… a poção… sim, eles queriam… vingança, né? É… ao menos achavam que sim… já não tinham tanta certeza assim. No entanto, Hermione e Harry desgrudaram-se por momentos, a encarar o loiro.

- Vais ficar apenas a olhar, Malfoy? – provocou Harry, malicioso, com um sorriso deboche nos lábios.

O outro riu, fazendo-os tremer ligeiramente – Acham mesmo que ia ficar aqui a olhar para vocês?! Que eu saiba ainda estão sob o meu comando… posso ter ficado na enfermaria, e eu sei que vocês têm alguma coisa a haver com isso, mas isso não afecta em nada o 'laço' que temos…

Desta vez, foi Hermione quem se riu – A não ser que haja mais alguém que saiba o que fizeste… e tenha feito algo muito semelhante… - vendo que Draco empalidecera, acrescentou – Ah, não notaste nada de diferente em ti, hoje? Achas que estivemos a dormir enquanto estiveste na enfermaria, é? – e gargalhou audivelmente – Harry, ele acha que somos acéfalos, já notaste?!

- É, isto é um escândalo! – disse o moreno entrando na brincadeira. Ele sabia que Draco iria pagar o que lhes fizera, e só de olhar nos olhos da amiga, sabia perfeitamente qual seria a punição – Temos que o fazer abrir os olhos, não achas?

- Concordo plenamente!!! – e ambos olharam directamente nos olhos do loiro confuso.

Draco engoliu em seco. O que se estava a passar, afinal?!

- O que é que vocês fizeram? – e deu uma gargalhada nervosa – Vocês estão é a fazer bluff!!!

A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha, ameaçadoramente – Queres apostar?

Harry empurrou uma cadeira com o pé, em direcção ao Slytherin. – Senta-te aqui! Já!

Draco entrou em pânico ao notar que não conseguia resistir àquela ordem clara. Ele não se queria sentar!!!

- Lindo menino! – humilhou Harry, virando-se triunfante para Hermione – Queres fazer as honras, querida?

- Mas é claro! – e, de mãos atrás das costas, dirigiu-se perigosamente para Draco, que começara a tremer. Ele definitivamente **não** esperava aquilo. Como é que eles tinham descoberto?

Sentiu a camisa ser arrancada por trás dele, enquanto sentia a moça a aproximar-se.

A morena sentou-se nas pernas dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado, ficando a encará-lo com um sorriso que não augurava nada de bom – Do que estavas à espera, Malfoy? Apenas queremos fazer um pequeno jogo contigo…

E o loiro deu um berro de dor, ao sentir algo a mordê-lo com força no lado direito do pescoço, e sentiu algo quente e húmido a limpar o local que ele tinha a certeza de que agora sangrava. Harry estava a devolver o que ele lhe fizera. Ok, era… justo?!

Ela agora tinha a boca mais perto da dele, tão perto que conseguia sentir um suave aroma a canela… Salazar, que vontade tinha de beijar aqueles lábios…!

- Agora vamos fazer-te sofrer só um **_bocadinho _**do que nos fizeste sofrer a nós! – murmurava ela bem próxima a ele, enlouquecendo-o aos poucos, de forma torturante.

Draco não aguentou e inclinou-se o pouco que faltava para se unir a ela num beijo incendiário. Sentiu imediatamente uma mordida forte no lábio, e exclamou de dor. Sentia o sangue na boca. Tudo piorou quando sentiu a cara a escaldar da chapada que recebera dela.

- Quem manda aqui SOU **EU**!!! Agora vais-te guiar pelas nossas regras…

- Primeira regra… - interveio Harry – Só fazes o que nós mandarmos!

E ouviu um leve click de algo metálico e fechar-se. Quando se deu conta, tinha os pulsos presos à cadeira, atrás das costas. A morena olhava-o de maneira intimidadora.

- Agora... vou tentar ser o que tu não foste para nós… - uma pausa dramática – Cavalheiro.

Draco começou a ter suores frios. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava com medo. Muito medo. De quê? Não sabia, mas estava com medo.

Ela suavizou a sua expressão, e falou numa voz gelada mas que aparentava ser carinhosa… ou quase isso.

- Vais fazer exactamente o que mandarmos, não é, Draquinho?

Os Gryffindors viram o Slytherin acenar com a cabeça.

Harry escarneceu – Menino bonito, assim sim! – e acercou-se mais dele, encostando a boca ao seu ouvido – Agora, eu vou-te explicar como é que as coisas vão funcionar, ok?

Draco sentia a proximidade de ambos, o calor dos seus corpos. Nenhum deles o tocava agora… isto é, até sentir uma mão a arranhá-lo lentamente nas omoplatas, começando a descer até ao cós das calças, fazendo-o arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

- Ok… - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer com a voz que conseguiu arranjar.

- Segunda regra… - recomeçou Hermione – Não podes dizer nada, absolutamente nadinha, nem um mísero som… a não ser que mandemos. – ao ver que ele abria a boca para responder, lançou-lhe um olhar sério de aviso, o que fez com que o loiro a voltasse a fechar, acenando apenas em confirmação.

- Terceira regra, que está intrinsecamente ligada à primeira… - prosseguiu Harry – O que quiseres pedir, se te deixarmos… tens de implorar.

Aquela afirmação fez Draco reprimir um gemido. Nunca ouvira Potter falar daquela maneira.

Subitamente, sentiu que Hermione se afastara um pouco dele, e apercebeu-se porquê. Estava amarrado atrás das costas, pernas afastadas… e com uma erecção de todo o tamanho quase a romper as calças.

_Boa…_ pensou Draco ironicamente, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não se conseguir controlar.

Harry deu a volta, ficando de frente para o loiro, que finalmente viu como ele agora se encontrava. O moreno tinha tirado a camisa, e estava apenas de boxers. Era a primeira vez que Draco o via tão sem roupa, e… adorava. O Gryffindor tinha uma pele morena que deixava o loiro com água na boca, para além dos músculos já definidos pelo Quidditch… oh, Merlin, ele estava a perder a cabeça! Só podia!

Viu Harry a ajudar Hermione a livrar-se da própria camisa, enquanto ambos o olhavam directamente nos olhos.

Hermione sorriu antes de se levantar. O frio causado pela ausência do corpo da morena provocou-lhe uma nova onda de arrepios frustrados, até ele perceber que ela apenas se erguera para que Harry a ajudasse a tirar também a saia do uniforme.

Quando Harry e Hermione começam a acariciar-se mutuamente de frente para o loiro, este começa a tremer que nem um louco. Arfava com a visão daqueles dois a torturarem-no psicologicamente. Não podia fazer mais nada do que arfar, senão sabia que teria consequências. Merlin, queria-os tanto que chegava a doer. Sim, o plano de vingança que se danasse: ele queria estar ali no meio deles!

Harry parou e aproximou-se do loiro, retirando-lhe as calças e sentando-se nas suas coxas como ela tinha feito antes – Muito bem, Malfoy, nunca pensei que te comportasses tão bem…!

Draco arfou.

Hermione apoiou-se nos ombros largos do amigo – Achas que ele merece uma recompensa?

O moreno sorriu languidamente, lambendo os lábios com volúpia – Creio que sim…

Inclinou-se na direcção do loiro, pondo a língua rosada de fora e lambeu os lábios do rapaz como fizera momentos antes a Hermione, na passagem. Draco não reparou quando tocou a sua língua com a dele e gemeu audivelmente.

Ele afastou-se e Draco gemeu de frustração. Estava com espasmos de tantos nervos acumulados, desesperado por provar mais e mais!!! E era apenas impressão sua ou o seu membro ficara ainda mais rijo com aquele toque suave?!

- Malfoy, o que é que eu te disse??? – ralhou Hermione – Nada de sons!!! Não sei se sabes, mas gemer também é um som… - e virou-se para Harry – Caramba, ele estava-se a portar tão bem… acho que merece castigo, não?!

O outro acenou com a cabeça, em concordância – Nem mais… merece mesmo… - virou-se para a amiga e beijou-a, enquanto as mãos lhe percorriam o corpo de maneira a retirar o conjunto interior da moça, enquanto ela lhe fazia o mesmo, mas apenas para lhe retirar os boxers.

Draco engolia a saliva que a sua boca formava ao ver aqueles dois, completamente nus e aos amassos à sua frente. Remexeu-se na cadeira em desespero, e recebendo dois sorrisos trocistas em volta.

Harry sentou-se de novo nas coxas de Draco, mas mais perto dos joelhos, criando um espaço entre os dois… para Hermione!

Draco entrou num estado de agonia quando percebeu o que eles iam fazer.

Hermione sentou-se de frente para o loiro e de costas para Harry, e isso não o ajudou a conseguir controlar os tremores. Nada mesmo. Ela ergueu-se um pouco, apenas para que a erecção de Harry ficasse bem visível por baixo. Ela abriu mais as pernas, enquanto se pressionava, com a ajuda de Harry, contra aquele membro perfeito. Ambos o olhavam nos olhos e gemiam, quase a gritar, enquanto de tempos a tempos sussurravam o nome um do outro… e dele próprio!

O Slytherin estava convencido que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Só podia! Ele não ia aguentar…

O loiro sentiu Harry a cravar as unhas nos seus joelhos, enquanto se inclinava para trás, tal como Hermione, que estava de unhas cravadas nos ombros de Draco para não colocar todo o seu peso em Harry. O ritmo continuou em crescendo, ambos gemeram cada vez mais até atingirem o orgasmo em simultâneo… em cima do afogueado Slytherin!

Quando o voltaram a encarar sorriram, satisfeitos, com a respiração ofegante. Só aí Draco notou que a sua também assim estava, até mais do que a deles. Todo o seu corpo estava coberto de suor pelo esforço que fazia em se libertar, os lábios ligeiramente abertos e umas madeixas loiras caíam para os olhos que detinham agora um tom de cinza tão escura que pareciam janelas que davam para uma tempestade… o que nem era de todo mentira. A sua erecção incómoda doía e pulsava selvaticamente, ansiando pelos dois.

Harry suspirou – Merlin, Draco… nem imaginas como é… - e deu uma leve risada, provocando ainda mais o loiro com aquele olhar semicerrado de languidez sensual – Parece que gostaste de nos observar, hem?

- Responde… - sussurrou Hermione.

- S-Sim… - ele mal conseguia balbuciar aquela simples palavra, de tanto que a sua voz parecia presa na garganta, rouca de desejo. Calou-se imediatamente quando os viu a mexerem-se. Não porque quisesse, mas tinha perdido completamente a voz. Viu Harry a sair de dentro dela e a ajudá-la a sair de cima deles. Ela sentou-se no chão, bem junto deles, apoiando-se nos braços esticados para trás e nas pernas semi-flectidas.

Ambos os rapazes achavam que ela estava provocadoramente bela.

Harry rapidamente desviou a atenção do loiro para si quando se ajeitou no 'assento', chegando-se para bem mais perto dele – Acho que a Hermione concorda comigo quando digo que mereces uma recompensa por te teres conseguido controlar… - e dizendo isto, o moreno cola o corpo ao de Draco, que teve de abafar um gemido na garganta ao senti-lo sentado sobre o seu membro tendo como única barreira o tecido da sua peça interior. Ele movia-se, deixando o loiro completamente perdido de desejo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força a tentar controlar os espasmos que percorriam o seu corpo sem controlo. Ele queria estar livre daquela maldita poção para poder fazer o que queria no momento sem entraves: gemer a alto e bom som, agarrar nos dois e torturá-los ali mesmo como eles o estavam a torturar a eles.

- Olha para mim… - sussurrava o moreno – E diz o que quiseres… quero ouvir-te… - e friccionou mais o quadril contra o do outro, que gemeu profundamente com a voz enrouquecida, ambos sentindo os corpos a tremerem com o cocktail de sensações.

Eles rapidamente colaram os lábios, um gemendo contra a boca do outro. Draco enroscava a sua língua na dele numa luta quase selvagem, e o beijo detinha o mesmo ritmo com que o moreno mantinha o ritmo dos movimentos contra o loiro.

Quando o Slytherin percebeu que estava prestes a atingir o clímax, gemeu, enlouquecido, querendo aquilo mais do que nunca.

- Harry… - avisou ela.

Infelizmente, ele pareceu perceber e afastou-se, interrompendo o beijo e os seus movimentos ritmados sobre o loiro que grunhiu de frustração, sentindo aquela dor concentrada no seu pénis. Draco estava à beira de um colapso e os outros dois pareciam estar a divertir-se imensamente com aquilo. Ele tremia, quase como se fossem convulsões. Ele olhava-os como se fosse um caçador e eles a sua presa. Sabia que os seus olhos ardiam num fogo enegrecido, que agora também dominava os deles.

- Nós não dissemos que podias gozar…

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido.

– Fica calado, sim, Malfoy?

E calou-se. Já tinha percebido que mesmo que quisesse, se eles lhe dissessem para se calar, ele não tinha outra hipótese.

– Acho que podemos soltar-te agora… o que achas Harry?

- Talvez… gostavas que o fizéssemos, Draco?

- Sim. – respondeu ele num fio de voz, estremecendo de antecipação.

- Nãnãnã… como é que te dissemos que devias pedir? – Harry sorriu de uma maneira que deixava os outros dois a suspirar.

O loiro queria bater-lhe… ao mesmo tempo que sentia um insano desejo crescente por aquelas duas criaturas.

- Por favor… por favor solta-me, eu quero sair desta cadeira, por favor... – implorou ele. Ele sabia que não estava em posição de negociar nada naquele momento.

- Assim está melhor… - riu Hermione – Então… assim que te vires livre das algemas, vais-te pôr na cama, ouviste-me bem?

- S-Sim…

As trocas de carícias recomeçaram, e o loiro sentia-se prestes a explodir. Quando deu por si, estava sobre a morena, prestes a penetrá-la, e a beijar Harry ao mesmo tempo. Tudo aquilo era estranho, mas nenhum deles queria que aquilo terminasse.

Ela exclamou quando ele se afundou nela, e começou com as estocadas suavemente, para que o seu corpo se habituasse à intromissão do seu membro.

O loiro abanou a cabeça. Desde quando é que ele se preocupava com o bem-estar dos outros? Principalmente de uma sangue de lama?!

Os três faziam um estranho triângulo: Draco penetrava Hermione, que abocanhara o membro de Harry, que beijava Draco com voracidade. Todos se complementavam de maneira única e especial. Trocaram de posições várias vezes, quase sem se darem conta.

Todos estavam prestes a chegar ao clímax, e Draco não poderia estar mais feliz pelos outros não o estarem a impedir de lá chegar.

O ritmo já intenso aumentou, e ambos penetravam Hermione naquele momento: Draco pela frente e Harry por trás. Os três beijavam-se em simultâneo, com os corpos a aumentarem a fricção.

A sensação era delirante: ela cavalgava sobre eles cada vez com mais ímpeto, gemendo mais e mais alto, e assim como eles, ela gritava os seus nomes. Ambos ergueram os quadris contra o dela, acompanhando o seu ritmo, indo mais fundo e fazendo com que ela gritasse em êxtase.

- Isso, Draco! Harry!... Oh, Merlin, assim, não parem...

Eles continuaram o que faziam, tocando-a naqueles locais diversas vezes. Estavam a mover-se juntos, com força, cada vez mais rápido. Ambos notaram que o corpo dela pendera para a frente. Sorriram: ela estava ficar sem forças, mas mantinha a mesma intensidade. Sentiram as suas mãos apoiarem-se neles ao acaso. Ela estava desorientada de tanto prazer.

Draco inclinou-se para tocar os lábios de Harry, que correspondeu. Hermione, vendo aquilo, juntou-se a eles, dando início a um beijo que seguia o modo como os seus corpos se moviam, quase que instintivamente. Estavam totalmente concentrados neles, naquele beijo, na forma como os corpos se uniam, se fundiam. Draco pensou que deveria ser proibido sentir tanto prazer, era desconcertante.

Todos tremeram, as bocas desgrudaram-se. Mais uma vez, nomes foram gritados, e o orgasmo atingiu-os de uma forma incrível.

Hermione apertou-se contra eles, que instantes depois atingiram o clímax, vendo luzes a piscar por toda a parte Não se concentraram nelas - a sensação era demasiado boa, quase irreal para se permitirem reparar noutra coisa a não ser nas sensações que sentiam.

O corpo dela tombou sobre eles. Ofegantes, nenhum deles tinha fôlego suficiente para dizer nada: todos achavam que tinham perdido a capacidade lógica de raciocínio. Caíram exaustos no colchão, tentando recuperar o oxigénio esquecido durante a 'sessão'. Viam estrelas em frente dos olhos, e tinham um sorriso estampado na cara. Quando os corpos se acalmaram, afastaram-se, deitando-se ao lado uns dos outros.

- Wow… - murmurou Draco – Nunca… pensei… que vocês fossem tão bons nisto! Wow.

Eles riram – Desculpa lá termos-te prendido com as algemas… deve ter doído um bocado, não?!

O loiro arranjou forças suficientes para observar os pulsos vermelhos – Merlin… a isto é que eu chamo de tortura…

Harry riu mais um bocado, trocando olhares com Hermione – Desculpa lá… mas tínhamos de tentar vingarmo-nos.

Draco revira os olhos – Vocês acabaram de me dar o maior orgasmo da minha vida… e pedem-me desculpas por isso?

Todos se riram.

O loiro assobiou – Bem, o que eu não dava para ver a cara do Weasley a ver-nos neste momento…

Risadas.

- Principalmente se estivermos todos juntos, de mãos dadas ou assim…

Os dois Gryffindors viraram-se para o loiro, que encarava o tecto com um sorriso sincero na cara – Estás a falar a sério?

- Estão a brincar comigo? – retorquiu Draco a aumentar o sorriso – Acham que me vou afastar de vocês depois disto?! Ná! Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida! Agora tenho uma boa desculpa para me afastar da Pansy…

Todos riram mais um pouco.

- Mas não vai ser estranho, quero dizer, toda a gente ver que formamos um… trio amoroso?

- Sinceramente… vocês estão preocupados com isso?! A vida é nossa, e fazemos dela o que bem entendermos!!! Em tempos destes, em que todos se seguem por linhas rígidas, nós podemos ser felizes à nossa maneira! E têm de admitir que essa perspectiva vos atrai… - e eles acenaram em concordância.

Harry ergue-se mais um pouco e fala para os outros dois – Então… preparados para chocarem o mundo bruxo?

oOo

Ron Weasley vagueava pelos corredores apinhados de alunos, carrancudo. Onde é que Harry e Hermione estavam? E o doninha albina? Achava estranho que estivessem os três desaparecidos, e não era o único: ele vira Pansy à procura do ranhoso…

Subitamente, sente que o ambiente mudou: os alunos pareciam olhar numa única direcção, murmurando algo entre si, aparentemente chocados, e deixando uma passagem aberta para os objectos de cusquices: três pessoas com sorrisos enormes na cara…

O coração caiu-lhe aos pés. Ele estava a ter um terrível pesadelo, não havia outra explicação… o que raio era aquilo?!?!?

Draco Malfoy estava no meio, abraçado a Hermione e a Harry, que davam as mãos atrás das costas do loiro. Tinham acabado de tomar banho, e pareciam estar num mundo só deles.

A gota de água foi quando viu o que provocou risadinhas nervosas e comentários obscenos: Draco movimentara-se até ter os outros dois quase à sua frente, e todos se beijaram… em frente a metade da escola!!!

O ruivo sentia um zunido nos ouvidos. Ele não podia ter acabado de ver os seus dois melhores amigos aos amassos com Malfoy…

- Ron…? – chamou uma voz distante.

Ron reconheceu Neville, mesmo antes de cair redondo no chão.

O novo trio riu-se, afastando-se dos murmúrios.

- Merlin, aquilo foi impagável!!!

- Sim, foi demais…! Coitado do Ron, depois temos de lhe explicar que estamos vinculados ao Draco, Harry…

- Bem, creio que agora já não fará grande diferença… - riu-se o moreno – Acho que já toda a gente percebeu que andamos os três!

Draco e Hermione acenaram, felizes – Sim! A partir de agora podemos tornar a Sala Precisa o nosso 'ninho'! Escusamos de dormir cheios de frio, não acham?

Todos riram, até Harry ficar com um ar estranho – Malta… estou com um enooorme desejo de voltar a experimentar aqueles chocolates triangulares… o que me dizem?

Entreolharam-se, de maneira cúmplice – Voltamos a chocar as pobres criaturas que nos viram?

- BORA!!!

E deram meia-volta, unidos da forma mais estranha possível, felizes, e preparados para enfrentarem juntos o que desse e viesse.

**Fim xD**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Hallo!!!!!_

_Plz, não me matem!!! Sei que demorei centuriões a postar este último cap, mas a minha inspiração tinha tirado férias. -.-' Nem imaginam como este cap me deu trabalho… nunca tinha escrito tanto lemon, e ainda por cima num threesome!!!!! _O_O

_OMG!!!_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste final xD Lembram-se de eu ter perguntado se preferiam que o Draco ficasse com a Hermione ou com o Harry…? Bem, como as respostas de um e de outro foram praticamente as mesmas, decidi deixá-los juntos!!! xD Brilhante, não??? Huhuhu_

**_Reviews, plz!!!!!!!_**

_Bjão a todos,_

_2Dobbys_


End file.
